


The March of the Black Queen

by Borealis_Strange



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Night Terrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borealis_Strange/pseuds/Borealis_Strange
Summary: The kingdom of Rhye seemed perfect, the four kingdoms were in total harmony, there was no war, there were no conflicts; It was all peace and love. It could be said that it was a perfect country.But that was only the outside, there was someone lurking in the dark in search of his release, his revenge. That was something the queens could not afford. Their kingdom could not fall.______In the land where horses born with eagle wingsAnd honey bees have lost their stingsThere's singing foreverLions' den with fallow deerAnd rivers made from wine so clearFlow on and on foreverDragons fly like sparrows thru' the airAnd baby lambs where Samson daresTo go on on on on





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this story for months and I'm really excited.  
I hope you enjoy it as much as I do :)

The kingdom of Rhye seemed perfect, the four kingdoms were in total harmony, there was no war, there were no conflicts; It was all peace and love. It could be said that it was a perfect country.

But that was only the outside, there was someone lurking in the dark in search of his release, his revenge. That was something the queens could not afford. Their kingdom could not fall.

The three queens and the king held an important meeting to discuss the problem in Rhye.

\- Why does she always tell us to arrive earlier? - The black queen complained in the absence of the white queen.

–Maybe it's because SOMEONE is always late.– The great king rat reproached. The black queen got up to answer him but before she said anything the meeting's room doors opened.

–Don't fight - Finally the white queen had arrived, speaking with tranquility and sweetness as always - We are no longer children, we have to stay together - The white queen found her seat at the head of the table facing the black queen; She refused to sit down - Dear, please this is very important - The black queen grumbled but sat down again.

\- How big is the problem? - The killer queen asked worried.

\- More than I thought - The white queen continued talking calmly - The barrier continues to weaken but fortunately we still have time -

\- Then, we have to attack! - The black queen exclaimed, banging the table, scaring the others.

\- No - The white queen raised her hand to indicate patience - I had visions ... we will not be the ones to fight this problem - The others looked at her confused - This is not our battle ... it is the battle of our students -

\- Then what do you propose? - asked the great rat king.

\- The best thing now is that we gather them. It is time for them to learn to be kings -


	2. Good company

-Freddie, hurry up! - From the door of Freddie's room, Joe was knocking loudly - You're going to be late for the meeting -

-I'm going! - Freddie shouted. - I'm almost done! - Which was no lie, he was finishing applying makeup; more specifically, delineate the eyes. Joe kept knocking on the door loudly. Freddie gave up and finished rapidly. He noticed that the outlined had come out uneven, with a little luck no one would notice. Finally Freddie left his room - I said it wouldn't take long - He told Joe.

\- You better run because you're late - Joe said and they both started running through the halls of the castle.

Joe was his "helper" but Freddie didn't like to call him that, he was rather his best friend; and the only one inside the castle. When Freddie arrived at the castle he found himself uncomfortable because he was the youngest but when Joe arrived everything changed, they quickly became friends and he was the only one he could talk to.

When they reached the big dining room doors, Joe had to stay behind and only Freddie entered. The black queen was already waiting for him and she didn't look happy. Freddie moved to her side.  
The dining room was, for Freddie, the most beautiful place in the castle. It was a large hall, as it was also used for parties, with large pointed arches that intersect diagonally forming a vault at the top. Freddie reminded him of a cathedral.

\- You're late again - The black queen said when he was next to her. - I've told you many times that you have to be on time. Imagine what the other queens would say if they see my student is irresponsible - She said in a strict tone.

\- I arrived before them that is the important thing - Freddie replied and Queen rolled her eyes.

\- Queen Lewa from the second region has arrived! - They announced and the big doors opened letting the white queen pass with her student.

The queen's student was a tall, thin boy, her hair was curly and long below the shoulders of a brown color. Freddie felt he knew him.  
The queen and the boy approached to introduce themselves.

\- Lesath is good to see you again - The white queen said - I want to introduce you to my student Brian May - And then Brian proceeded to kiss the black queen's hand.

If it was the Brian May he knew! Brian himself who accompanied him since they were children. It had been almost two years since he had seen him! He looked better.  
The black queen nudged him out of his thoughts. Freddie remembered the protocol and kissed the white queen's hand.

\- You look as radiant as always my dear queen - He had never met her in person but wanted to say something kind, she was also a very attractive woman.

\- I invite you to sit down - The black queen spoke again - Then we will accompany you along with the others - And they both went to sit.

Then they introduced the third region queen, Cherry Abbott, along with her student. They made the same presentation they made with the white queen.  
The killer queen's student was John Deacon, a boy in his twenties, with long wavy hair and gray eyes, the boy looked quite tense.

And finally they introduced the great king rat, Zander Livingstone, of the fourth region. Freddie had already seen him several times, since he used to visit the queen; although he had never seen his student. His student was Roger Taylor, a boy whose fine features could easily confuse him with a girl. He didn't look very happy to be there.

When they finished the presentation both Freddie and the black queen went to sit down and that was when dinner finally began. Dinner was the most common, for kings, such as chicken in wine, cabbage quiche, salmon, Lyonnaise salad, red and white wine; there was everything for all tastes. The dinner passed with relative normality; the only ones who talked were the queens, they talked about various things like what had happened in the castle or things they had done during the week. The students did not even talk to each other, they were a little afraid to speak by strict protocols and did not want to say anything out of place. The dinner was relatively normal, maybe a little awkward for the boys but at least they had a good dinner.

The black queen rose from her seat and touched her cup with her spoon to get everyone's attention.

\- Since I have your attention - The Queen spoke - I have to ask our dear students to retire for a moment - The boys did not move, - We need to talk a moment, then we will call you - The boys got up and retired a little confused.

Being outside Freddie was finally able to greet his former friend properly.

\- Long time without seeing you! - Freddie hugged Brian. Roger and John just stared at them awkwardly. Roger also decided to approach Brian to properly greet him, he had not seen him for a long time; Brian looked calmer.

\- And how did you end up here? - Roger asked and while giving him a soft pat on the back - Did you marry a princess? - Brian laughed at Roger's comment.

\- Unfortunately ... not. Besides, you know why I ended up here - Freddie didn't know Roger but he still talked to him like they were lifelong friends.

The three had a conversation talking about their experiences since they came to royalty. Those were the strange coincidences of life, old friends meeting again in a way they did not expect. The three were happy to see each other again.

While they were talking and laughing Freddie saw the other boy standing watching them sad. It must be uncomfortable for him to everyone knew eachother but him. Freddie wanted everyone to be friends, so he approached him without the others noticing.

\- Hi ... - Freddie greeted shyly. I was going to say his name but I didn't remember him.

\- John - He spoke coldly.

\- John. Nice to meet you - There was a short silence - And ... how did you end up here? - John did not speak and Freddie just wanted to do a little talk.

\- I think like you all ... by accident,- Freddie laughed. For a moment he remembered the reason he had ended there; He quickly dismissed that memory, it was not a very happy memory.

\- And tell me ... Do you like being a ... prince? - Freddie asked. John shrugged.

\- Mmm ... it's better than my old life - John said with a small smile.

\- Yes ... I think we are all better here. Although the idea of being queen terrifies me a bit - Freddie didn't want to be the ruler of a region; in fact none of them wanted to be a king in the first place, but they had no other option, it was the best they had.

\- Queen? You don't want to say king -

\- No dear, we are queens or at least one day we will be - Freddie had always thought that Queen sounded better and more elegant. When he got to royalty, he would have everyone call him "Queen Mercury" - don't you think it sounds better? -

\- Sounds ... cuter. I think -

The sound of the doors opening scared them for a moment. Lesath was the one who opened the doors.

\- I'm glad you are getting along - The queen spoke - But we have to talk. Come in–

The queen re-entered the dining room and the boys went after her. The other queens were still sitting. The boys took a seat.

\- Surely you wonder why we decided to meet here today - Lewa spoke sweetly. - You have been chosen to be the next rulers of Rhye. Because we thought you would be the most appropriate for this task - The four almost laughed at this. They did not know the true reason why they had been chosen but it was definitely not that.

\- You need a… training - This time Cherry spoke - It will not be an easy task, you have to learn many things.

\- Each one of us will give you different lessons - Zander spoke - First you will be with the black queen ... - The black queen gave a little punch to the king. The king sighed - Lesath ... will give you his lessons first - the king rethinked.

\- So ... - Lesath got up - You will live a time in my castle for their lessons of magic and history. You will live here for about a year. From today you will be here. - The boys kept silent without knowing what to say - Any doubt? -

\- And our stuff? - Roger asked.

\- We have already taken care of that - Lesath replied - In a moment we will take you to your respective rooms where all your belongings are already there -

None of them believed how soon they would prepare to be kings. Their training would last approximately four years and then they would be crowned as kings of Rhye. And then who knows if they would do their job well. The boys wanted to abandon all that and leave that important position for someone else; but they couldn't, none of them had anywhere to go, they had to face what they were "destined" for.

It was time for the other queens to return to their respective homes. Everyone said goodbye. It had been a lovely dinner.

\- Since the others have retired. I can show you your rooms; please follow me– The queen told the boys and began to walk through the halls of the castle, the boys behind her.– This is my castle, so there are some rules to follow. - The queen said when she reached the west wing of the castle, where they were in the middle of a corridor with different paintings of old royals. - The first ... - He turned to see the boys - You can't go up to the second floor without my permission. Two. The rooms that are locked don´t try to force the lock or use magic to open it, no matter how curious you are you CANNOT open them - She said seriously (as she always spoke) - Here are four rooms. At the door says which one is yours. I want you tomorrow at eight in the dining room to have breakfast and start with the lessons. Rest well and see you tomorrow - The queen began to walk away from the hall but suddenly stopped. - And one more thing - He turned to see the boys who still did not move - You can not be outside from your rooms after eleven - And the queen withdrew.

-Why did the worst queen have to teach us first?- Roger commented with disgust once the queen had left.

\- I don't think she's a worse queen - Freddie said.

\- Haven't you heard her song? She's vulgar, 'buse and vile -

\- Later you fight - Brian said while looking for his room - I'm going to sleep - When he found the room that was for him, he entered. John did the same after saying goodbye to others.

\- I think we should sleep too - Freddie said once they were left alone in the hallway. Freddie went to the door of his room. - But I assure you that the great king rat is worse than the black queen. Or why is called Great Rat King - Freddie winked at Roger before entering his room; he even got to hear Roger growl a bit of anger.

Freddie's room was large, with the bed in the center (a fairly large one with black bedspreads). The walls had a wine-colored tapestry. In general, his room looked old and the only modern touches were Freddie's things; between his dresser, his records and some colored spotlights that he had put on top of the headboard of his bed, along with some pictures he had.

Delilah (her cat) was sleeping in his bed. Freddie came over and stroked his pet's back a little. He had Delilah since he had arrived at the castle (about a year ago), the queen had given her to him when she was just a kitten. He also noticed that there was a bouquet of roses with a note. He approached and took the small note.

For my forbidden love.  
I hope you like them.

It was written in pink paper and black ink in a fine italic letter. He had no signature or anything. This was the first time something like this happened to him.

"A love note," Freddie thought, "someone likes me." He blushed at this thought.

He just hoped it wasn't a girl.


	3. Doing all right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger knew that was normal, that he shouldn't worry too much but still he hate it. Every time he had visions of that kind when he slept, he hated every moment that passed, especially if it was like a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update but here it is!

Roger knew that was normal, that he shouldn't worry too much but still he hate it. Every time he had visions of that kind when he slept, he hated every moment that passed, especially if it was like a nightmare.

As he grew those visions were more vivid and not just a dream that he could later forget (although most of the time he forgot them); many of the visions even made him feel pain.

This time it was a slightly different vision, he was in a strange room that gave the feeling of being underground due to its low temperature and lack of light. It looked like a throne room because it had the same structures that the other castles had. The whole place was covered in moss and was about to collapse; It seemed like centuries had passed since someone had been there.

The only source of light was a hole in the ceiling that illuminated a mysterious figure.  
The mysterious man's face was covered by a worn hood; he was not doing anything, he was just standing there. Without doing anything.

When Roger understood that it was another vision he tried to wake up. Nothing was happening but he did not feel very comfortable in the presence of the man, who despite not being able to see his face could not help feeling observed.

He finally managed to wake up from such a strange and uncomfortable situation. Roger didn't want to analyze what his dream meant or who that person was; but a thought stayed in his head before falling asleep again: "Did he want to hurt me?"

The next morning he went to the dining room to have breakfast with the others. They were eating and talking quietly since the black queen was not with them.

Everyone was talking but Roger noticed that there was something off with Brian. Brian looked tired and was drinking too much coffee to try to stay awake, even though Brian didn't like coffee.

\- Did you sleep well? - Roger asked his friend - You look awful - Brian did not answer and continued to drink his coffee. - Did you dream about her again? - Roger didn't need to say her name, Brian knew perfectly who he was talking about.

Brian nodded slowly. Roger didn't know the full story of what had happened between Brian and her, he was very reserved in that situation, but he had lived the worst moments with Brian. Before Roger could say anything Brian started talking.

\- When I was with the white queen I felt more ... protected because I never told her where I was going - Brian started shaking with the cup of coffee in his hands - But now that I return to the first region, I'm afraid to see her again - Brian started to shake more, throwing a little of his coffee.

Roger took his hand and began to caress him a little to try to reassure him.

\- She can't hurt you anymore - Brian began to calm down a bit with Roger's soft voice - We're in a castle. It is impossible for her to enter here -

Brian slowly became calm and stopped shaking.

\- Are you okay? - Roger asked once he saw that Brian was better.

Brian nodded his head with confidence and continued with his breakfast just like Roger.  
Neither Freddie nor John realized Brian's situation.

Once they finished eating, Joe came to the dining room to inform them that they had to go with the queen.

Joe led them on the second floor of the castle; It was much dismaler than the first and more paintings that looked like they were haunted; They felt guarded by these.

They stopped in front of large oak doors with gold flowers that made as decoration. Joe opened the heavy doors to the library. Joe told them to enter and take a seat in the center of the room while they waited, he left them and they were hanging around the library, seeing that they had some free time before the queen arrived.

The library seemed to be the largest hall in the castle, even more than the dining room, and continued in the Gothic style with its large columns. The books were sorted by sections and the most abundant were the magic ones.  
Brian was looking at the books to see if he found anything interesting. Freddie and Roger just ran all over the place and John grabbed some books and leafed through them.

Brian arrived at the most mysterious part of the library; it was a section away from the others and it seemed that it was where the queen had her most precious books. All the books were black pasta with white letters and strange symbols. Brian grabbed one of the books, this one had the letters of the cover worn out and what it said was not very clear. He opened the book and began to leaf through it; it was full of drawings of fantasy creatures; Fairies, dragons, ogres, everything. That was very odd. In Rhye there were no magical creatures. Brian would have liked to know what else it said but the book was written in a strange language.

\- I want you all in the center, right now! - The queen's powerful voice rang throughout the library. When he heard it, Brian put the book in its place and it was where the others were. The black queen had just arrived walking with her steps marked.

\- Take a seat and let's start with this at once - The black queen told the boys. Everyone sat behind the tables facing the queen.  
\- Look, this will be very easy. It will be like going back to school. There will only be one rule: I do not want you to speak or make noise, if you have a doubt raise your hand without fear - The library was flooded in deep silence.

\- I'm going to teach you magic and history - The queen continued - First I want to know who has magic, raise your hand if you have - The four boys raised their hands. The queen looked at them all with her eyes - Very good. Now, who has specialized magic -

Brian lowered his hand. He saw if someone else did not have specialized magic like him but he was the only one who had lowered his hand. He felt uncomfortable.

\- What is your kind of magic? - The queen hit the table where Roger was, making him jump a little.

\- Divination - Roger said uncertainly.

\- Type of magic - The queen did the same with John.

\- Pyromancy - John said almost inaudible, the queen was scary.

\- And Freddie has a branch of manipulation -

Roger looked at Freddie in surprise, later he would ask him about his magic, he had never heard of it.

\- In this "class" you will learn how to achieve your greatest potential in magic. -

\- When will we know that we achieve our greatest potential? - Roger raised his hand and he didn't waited the queen to give him the word. Impressively the queen did not bother to be interrupted.

\- You'll know when you get your metamorphosis - The boys didn't know what that was - Don't you know what metamorphosis is? - None of the boys answered. The queen sighed in annoyance - Metamorphosis is a transformation that is achieved once you manage to control all your power. It is a very difficult process and some may take months even years to try to get it - Roger raised his hand again.

\- And you get it from nowhere? Do you just train and get it? And how do you look with the metamorphosis? - Roger cared little about the question of magic, rather he wanted to distract the queen so that her "class" was not so heavy.

\- You usually need a trigger that forces you to use this form. Some event of great danger may be the perfect time to do it. Once you achieve it the first time it is just a matter of training to transform yourself more easily and to last longer. And on appereance, it depends on each person - Once the queen finished her explanation Roger raised his hand again - I do know how to do the metamorphosis Roger - Roger lowered his hand, that was exactly what he was going to ask.- And I can not show that today, there will already be some special occasion -

Roger no longer knew what else to ask, but still raised his hand. The queen ignored him and continued his class.

The class continued in silence with explanations of the origins of magic. They also got to practice some magic to remember the basics, the queen told them that only this week they would be with basic concepts and then they already started with advanced magic and that they would even teach them to fight with magic.

On the issue of history classes, the boys thought they would be like the boring classes they used to have in college. The queen explained to them, rather she complained, that those classes were useless and did not tell them the whole story only what was convenient for them, she would teach them the true story.

The queen also gave them her schedule; they would study from nine to two, from Monday to Saturday, then they could have their time. And on Sundays they could leave the castle if they wanted to. So that week they would only have three more classes.

To the boys' surprise, the class was pretty quiet. The black queen was not as bad a teacher as they believed, she was patient and explained clearly, although in some cases Roger took her out of his mind.

Roger paid no attention and constantly asked absurd questions that had nothing to do with the subjects they were talking about. On those occasions the queen ignored him and continued with what he explained; he never yelled at him but he constantly grumbled and once he hit him with a ruler because he spent it singing the national anthem of Rhye.

Roger didn't care about class, he believed that all that was not needed to be king and he also didn't like the queen. He believed that the queen was the most evil woman in the world because of her way of being so cold and her laws so strict; I had to survive a year listening to the black queen and her absurd classes.

When the queen ended the lesson that day Roger practically flew out of the library to go directly to the dining room. The others followed but were not running like him.

As in the morning, the queen did not accompany them at lunchtime, the boys assumed that she was busy with the things that queens do. They really preferred her not to be with them, so she wouldn't bother them with the rules on the table.

They ate quietly. Suddenly Roger remembered the question he wanted to ask Freddie for a while.

\- Hey, Freddie - He called the attention of the other - How is that "manipulation" in your magic? -

\- It's not exactly manipulation - Freddie replied - But rather "hypnosis" -

\- Hypnosis? - This time John asked - Do you hypnotize people with your charms? - The four laughed at the joke.

\- No. - Freddie said with a laugh - Well, I do that too, but my magic is more like a spell. My magic depends on my voice. When I sing I can get to hypnotize people if that's what I want -

\- Have you ever used it? - Roger asked. He only thought of everything he could do if he had that kind of magic, but he only had the boring Divination that only gave him difficult nights of sleep and predictions that were too vague to know what was about to happen.

Freddie thought about it for a moment trying to remember if he had ever used it. He knew he had this kind of magic because his grandmother had it and he had inherited it. He started singing since he was eleven and by accident he discovered his magic. He still had to perfect his hypnosis but on a couple of occasions he managed to save him from a beatings, although it didn't always help him.

\- I haven't used my magic much - It was the only thing Freddie answered.

When everyone finished eating each one took his own path. John wanted to go to the library and asked Joe for permission. Joe reminded them that the library was the only place they could be on the second floor until eight o'clock, which was when they closed it, so John went up with pleasure.  
Freddie went to the greenhouse and Brian went to his room.

Roger went after Brian, he wanted to be with him for a while but when he approached him he saw something thoughtful, worried.

\- All good? - Roger asked as they walked through the great halls of the castle.

\- Yes ... it's just that ... I saw a strange book in the library - Brian said without looking at Roger - it had drawings of magical creatures but I could not decipher what it said, it was written in a other language -

Magic creatures? In Rhye there were no magical creatures; only those brought from abroad and yet it was something eccentric that only the people of the aristocracy could afford.

\- Wasn't it a fairy tale? - It was the only viable option that Roger thought.

\- I don't know, but it looked very old - Brian was still very intrigued by the book. Another day he will review it more carefully, and try to decipher the language in which it was written.

\- Don't worry so much - Roger said playing down - It's just a book -

\- You're right. It's just a book -

That didn't take away his worries about the book. Maybe Roger was right, it was just a fairy tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are well appreciated.


	4. Don't lose your head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sakuravera is the planet on which they live as we live on planet earth

\- Nobody cares what happened before in Rhye - The queen began her first history class - Besides that nobody really knows what happened before -

Rhye's history was quite short, only three hundred years since Rhye had been founded.

\- In 1671, Atlas Black arrived on this island in search of new lands to conquer. He was with a crew of no more than two hundred men and women, who decided to accompany him on his journey; and these were the first inhabitants of Rhye. -

On this occasion the queen had brought a map of Sakuravera * to show the boys the trajectory of the first king's ship.

\- He was traveling for a month - He indicated with a cane the route of the Sweet Sister ship - Until he found virgin lands ready to conquer -

\- Virgin lands? - Brian questioned the queen. - Excuse me for interrupting you but there shouldn't be any kind of animal or even people here. -

\- Brian please don't interrupt my class - The queen was upset - Not much is known about the reign of the first king. Very little is known since all his writings, diaries and all the information about him and Rhye's first fifty years were lost in a strong earthquake that collapsed the castle. It is believed that it was there that the king died. As you can see, there is no record that there was anything outside the flora -

Brian wasn't very convinced with the queen's explanation, especially when in Rhye earthquakes didn't happen because of his geographical position. Brian remembered the previous day's book.

\- By chance in Rhye, weren't there any magical creatures? - It was Brian's last attempt to get more information.

The queen looked at him as she would have said a forbidden word.

\- It is stupid to think that there is something like that in Rhye - The queen said as if thinking about magical creatures was repulsive - There is magic but no magic creatures. Now if you allow me to continue with my class I would appreciate it -

Brian did not touch the subject again. The reason why there was nothing but vegetation was very intriguing, perhaps some disease had killed the fauna but that does not mean that it had also killed the new inhabitants. Or even, for a very cold climate, it could be an explanation of the lack of fauna, but Rhye was not so cold but the first inhabitants would have had very hard winters. It was certainly a mystery.

The queen kept talking about the little it was rescued from the reign of the first king. All the things he did to build Rhye's foundations. According to the ancient books, the king could do everything, resolved all conflicts and his reign was of pure harmony; quite the opposite of the current Rhye that was full of social conflicts. He seems to be the perfect king and in fact that's how he was known; Atlas the first or Atlas the perfect king.

\- Why do we have to see the story of a dead king? Nobody cares! - Roger exclaimed.

Unlike the others, who found the story very interesting, Roger was getting bored even though they only had two hours of class. Since the session had begun he had done the same as the previous one; sing, ask absurd questions and all kinds of things to distract the queen.

The queen was already fed up with Roger's behavior and was not going to be tolerating that for the rest of the year.

\- Mr. Taylor - She spoke calmly but behind her was the fury of dealing with someone like him - You are no longer a child, so PLEASE let me give my class - That would be the last warning before she had to take others measurements.

\- What is all this rubbish for? - He said looking at the queen with a challenging look - They are just stupid things that do not help us - Roger rose from his place without taking his eyes off the queen.

The others were terrified of what could happen to Roger. No one spoke like that to the queen without suffering the consequences. Inside and outside the country, it was rumored that the queen would take people who went against her as she thought, the people said that she imprisoned and even tortured those who thought differently. It was not known if it was true and the queen had said nothing about it.

\- All this is necessary to be the best king Rhye needs. Zander chose you for some reason but I fail to decipher why he chose an INSOLENT like you - The queen did not move from her place but in her face you could see all the fury that radiated.

\- He chose me because he had no other choice- Roger did not plan to stop with this confrontation - I do not even want to be king -

To say that the queen was horrified at Roger's statement fell short. The queen's face of confusion and anger kept looking at Roger who was now smiling victoriously.

The queen didn't think it was really what Roger had just said. Zander might not be the best king but he knew the importance of choosing the best one to be his student.

The queen did not speak for a moment. The tension in the air was so thick that it could not be cut even with a knife. Finally the queen spoke calmly.

\- Look, if you don't want to be king there is no problem. There is the door. You can go out and come back from the damn hole you went out to rot! Return to being a useless man who does not know how to do anything and will end up in the street hindering others - The queen's voice brought poison.

Roger stuck his nails in the palms of his hand. The queen had touched a very sensitive subject for Roger; hes past

Roger was breathing heavily; he wanted to answer or do something, but he didn't want to leave. He could not return from where he had come; he would not go back there.

\- You won't leave? - Said the queen to see that Roger did not move - Sit down and do not talk. And we will continue as if none of this had happened -

Brian saw with the corner of his eye how Roger was enduring the urge to cry but still sat down again.

The queen showed no trace of regret for what she had just said. And, as she had said, she continued with the class as if nothing had happened.

The rest of the class, they really didn't see much. Only the beginnings of Rhye. As the oldest constructions; like the Autonomous University of Rhye or the great theater. Some beginnings of the festivities. The first Rhye railway line. And even the construction of the Black Queen's castle, which was the oldest in Rhye.

Incredibly, Roger didn't say anything again, but he still looked quite upset at what the queen had said. Throughout the class he had endured the urge to cry, that was something he could not afford; he couldn't show weakness before the queen.

Finally, the class was over. Everyone was ready to leave until the queen called Roger.

\- Mr. Taylor - Roger grumbled when the queen said his name - I need to talk to you. The others can retire - The others left the library not without whispering "good luck" to their friend.

Roger reluctantly approached the queen to see what he had to say.

\- I ... I'm really sorry for what I said before - Roger didn't believe a word of what she said - But ... you have to understand how important this is. Not only for me, but for everyone. I don't know what your relationship with Zander is like, - “Very bad,” Roger thought - he chose you for some reason, you may not be able to see why, but one day I hope you see it -

The queen was silent waiting for Roger to say something. He did not.

The queen had already seen that kind of behavior many years ago. In a way, it reminded him of Zander.

\- You can retire if you prefer - It was the last thing the queen said before Roger went to eat.

In the dining room, Brian saw that Roger was still very angry. Everyone tried to cheer him up a bit, but nothing worked.

When Roger finished eating, he left the dining room badly, impressing others. Brian was immediately behind him.

He called him while they both ran in the halls.

Roger ended up slowing down and went out to the greenhouse, and Brian behind him.

The greenhouse was relatively small compared to the other rooms in the castle.

The greenhouse had a curved glass roof and the walls were covered with vines. In the center there was a small marble fountain and on the sides were all the plants that the queen harvested. They were mostly wild berries, but some were used to make potions.

Roger was sitting on the edge of the fountain with his back to the entrance. Brian approached carefully and sat beside Roger.

Roger still had tears on his cheeks.

\- I don't want to talk about it - It was the only thing Roger mentioned to Brian.

\- I wasn't going to say anything. My past hurts me too. It is still very difficult for me to overcome it -

Roger laid his head on Brian's shoulder. Brian got a little scared, although he didn't say anything. He let Roger just be comfortable.

They lasted a few moments like that. In the small greenhouse. Brian slowly relaxed. They said nothing; They didn't need it. They just needed each other's company.

\- Hey! - Freddie had entered the greenhouse along with John - You left us behind -

Freddie happily approached the other two boys with John behind him. He saw the trail of tears on Roger's face and his face changed from one of happiness to one of concern.

\- Was it because of what the queen told you? - Freddie asked as he sat on the floor in front of Roger.

Roger nodded slightly.

\- She had no intention of hurting you - Freddie spoke softly.

\- I do not think so. She is evil - Roger replied. Freddie sighed.

Freddie believed the same since he had arrived at Rhye, but for a year he realized who the queen was. He was not as bad a person as everyone said. Usually the council pressed her a lot and that could lead her to make bad decisions. Besides that the council did not share the same ideologies of her and forced her to do things that stained her image when she was young. Her fame was born with her father, the previous king, and all the abuses he came to commit and the people assumed that she would simply be the same.

\- She's not as bad as she looks - Freddie spoke again sweetly. Roger rolled his eyes tired of listening to Freddie - I've lived a year in this castle. When I arrived I was not at my best but she supported me a lot for me to be better -

Roger did not speak, none of them did.

\- Just give it a try and you'll see that he cares about you too - Freddie tried one last time.

Roger considered it a moment. He kept thinking how evil the queen could be, besides being very rude, but he had behaved very badly with her anyway. Maybe, and just maybe, she wasn't like that and he had behaved badly with her.

He nodded slightly to let Freddie understand that he would give it another chance. Freddie smiled broadly showing his teeth and hugged Roger.  
He really appreciated that his new friend will not judge such an important person for him.

\- You'll see how everything will be fine. And if it's any consolation ... my plan was not to be the student of the black queen - Freddie said when he pulled away.

None of them planned to be king; life could be strange sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are well appreciated.


	5. Lazing on a Sunday afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John woke up that morning full of energy. He wanted to see his parents but that day was Freddie's birthday.

John got up that morning full of energy. Since he had begun to be the Killer Queen's student, he had been feeling better, probably because he was eating properly, but it still felt like a dream or a bad joke. Every day John woke up waiting to be wearing those old clothes again or one day the Queen tell him that he had found someone better.

All that really didn't matter, he felt happy that he wasn't freezing every night and eating proper food, and since he had been with the other boys, he felt like that was where he belonged. He hadn't interacted much with them, he still didn't have much confidence but Freddie always talked to him even though he didn't say many words.

John got out of bed and started getting ready. That day they had no class so he could visit his parents without any problem.

He went to the dining room for breakfast and found the others eating without having removed their pajamas yet. Strangely the queen was with them, it was the first time he saw her in the dining room.

The queen looked more tired than normal. This time she wore a simpler black dress than she usually wore and her long black hair was up in a bun.  
She was talking to Freddie while he ate a slice of cake.

John came shyly to the table and as soon as Freddie saw him he quickly approached to hug him. He took him by the hand and took him to his place to sit.

It felt very uncomfortable to be eating with the queen at the table. She was a busy woman and it was not common to see her outside class hours.  
Although the queen's presence was somewhat unusual for him and the others, the queen looked quite relaxed compared to the classes she looked sick and stressed.

John did not speak while eating, he felt out of place; Brian and Roger talking, and the Queen was talking with Freddie.

John rose from his place as soon as he had a chance. He already wanted to go see his parents.  
When he got up Freddie took him by the wrist.

\- Wait John - Freddie said - I still haven't opened my gift from the Queen -

Freddie released him and John sat down again.

Gift? Gift of what?

The queen handed Freddie an elongated box wrapped in purple paper with a pink ribbon.  
A birthday present. It was Freddie's birthday.

John suddenly felt very bad. He did not know it was his birthday and had given him nothing. And now he didn't want to leave the castle because Freddie would surely have a party.

Freddie opened his gift, even Roger moved closer to see what it was.  
Everyone was around Freddie waiting to see his gift.

Freddie eagerly tore the paper and opened the cardboard box to reveal a wooden cane with a precious stone at one end of it.  
Freddie didn't speak for a moment, he just watched the cane. No one could decipher Freddie's expression. And the queen was scared that he wouldn't have liked her gift. And the others did not know that a simple cane was special.

Suddenly, Freddie reacted very happily. He hugged the queen tightly.

\- I'm glad you liked it - The queen said once Freddie separated from her.

\- What's so special about a simple cane? - Roger asked.

\- It's not a simple cane - The queen replied - It's a magic wand. It is a different model to put it in some way -

John moved closer to appreciate the cane. He had never seen a similar one but it was extravagant, and probably very expensive. It fit Freddie.

\- And what is it made of? - John asked

\- It is made of dark oak with a moonstone on the tip to concentrate better the power - The queen pointed to the stone at the end of the cane - It has a citrine core with quartz and a little bit gold -

John was fascinated with the queen's explanation. With the combination of minerals and precious stones, Freddie could certainly become very powerful. Maybe one day he would get a similar model.

\- Why don't you try it? - Roger encouraged. He already wanted to see that thing in action.

\- No - Freddie closed the box - Not yet. I will wait for my parents to arrive -

John worried. That meant that there was going to be a party.

\- Argh - Roger complained - Come on, we’ll have to wait a lot of time! -

\- No - Freddie got up from his seat and carefully took his gift - I'll wait. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room. John, don't you come? -

John wondered why Freddie wanted to be with him, but he didn't say his worries out loud, just got up and followed Freddie to his room.

John loved Freddie very much and wanted to accompany him on his day however he had already planned to go with his parents although he had not told them anything because he wanted it to be a surprise. Anyway; hopefully next week he would have time to go to his old neighborhood, or so he expected.

Already in the room, Freddie left the box on his bed and opened his closet. John sat on the edge of the bed.

Freddie was telling him something about his clothes but he wasn't really paying attention to him, he kept thinking if it would be rude of him to leave the castle on his friend's birthday.

Freddie asked John what he thought of his clothes; which would be the best to wear and also talked about how nervous he was to see his parents again and had a couple of months without seeing them.

Freddie finished talking and waited John to tell him something. Noticing that John was quieter than normal, he even seemed like he wasn't in the room.

Freddie turned to see John. John looked at the floor; He looked sad and was lost in his thoughts. Freddie sat next to him.

\- What are you thinking about? - Freddie asked in an attempt to make his friend talk.

\- Nothing - John replied monotonously.

\- That is not true. Did you have plans for today? - Freddie didn't want to ruin John's plans just because it was his birthday, he was going to tell him before but he never remembered.

\- No, I had no plans. It's just that ... - John had to find some quick excuse - I didn't know it was your birthday and I didn't give you anything. And, I don't know, I thought it would be good if I gave you something - John said stumbling over the words.

John held his breath waiting for Freddie to believe his lie.

\- Oh ... Don't worry John - Freddie said with a smile and downplaying him - You don't need to give me something; you didn't know.- John smiled - I should have told you before, I guess with your friendship it's the best gift -

\- My friendship? If we barely know each other -

\- Maybe we have barely spoken but since they arrived at the castle I haven’t felt so alone -

Although he used to be alone with Joe before, he still felt very alone in the vastness of the castle. On weekends it was just him and some queen workers since she was busy and Joe didn't work those days. He could spend hours circling the castle without knowing what to do, sometimes he was in the music room playing the piano and singing a little.

\- I guess we'll be like the royal family or something like that now - Freddie commented.

\- But the queens are not family or even get along -

The queens did not get along well. They fought constantly and only talked to each other if there was a problem in the kingdom. John didn't want to be like that, he wanted to have a good relationship with others because, apart from that he wanted to be with them, maybe they solved Rhye's problems more efficiently.

\- But we don't have to be equal to them -

John considered it a moment. He never thought of being like the Killer Queen, of course, although he didn't know what kind of king he would be. A peaceful king, a fair king? He did not know that the future expected for him, there was only waiting for the day of the coronation.

Freddie continued with his "mission" to find what to wear. John helped him, despite knowing nothing of fashion.

After many attempts, he finally found the perfect outfit. It was something not very extravagant, a black shirt and a sack of yellow flowers, with his usual jeans and boots.

Once Freddie finished getting ready, they both went to the garden where the queen was sitting at a long table. The table was ready by the time Freddie's family arrived. The white martel was already on, as were the plates and cutlery. There were black vases with buttercups, which were Freddie's favorites flowers, to decorate the table.

Somehow, Freddie arrived just before the guests arrived, as he always did, even Brian and Roger arrived before Freddie.

A few minutes later Freddie's parents and his sister arrived, and a blonde girl that John assumed was a friend. The queen greeted Freddie's parents as if they were lifelong friends, which seemed a bit odd to John. Freddie's family did not look like royalty, but rather a common family from Rhye.

Freddie greeted his family with great enthusiasm, especially his younger sister. When the blonde approached Freddie, he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek affectionately.  
Everyone sat in their respective places. The queen at the head of the table, with Freddie on her right side and the mother on her left side.

The party went on normally, Freddie's mother talked to the queen about what had happened in recent months; as Kashmira was the best in her class or some interesting things that happened.

While Freddie told Mary a little about what had happened in the castle; Mary listened carefully and was quite close to him. Freddie didn’t pay much attention to her or he simply ignored Mary's affectionate behavior, and to some extent, he looked uncomfortable about that.

John felt out of place; Everyone talked and lives except him. Even the queen took that talkative and kind side of her. Having stayed was a mistake, he must have told Freddie that something of the utmost importance.

At one point he thought about saying he had to leave but it would be very rude of him to leave like that without further ado.

Soon the queen's workers came to serve the food. The entrance was a dish based on chickpea noodles, puffed rice and tamarind sauce, and the main dish was chicken marinated with yogurt and spices baked in the oven; Both dishes completely unknown to John.

The food was delicious, as expected, perhaps with many spices for John's taste, but he still enjoy the food a lot.

After the meal came the cake. A small cake, enough for all the guests, of black and white diamond fondant, and on top of the cake were two candles that formed the number "25", Freddie's age.

Freddie looked like he was going to scream in excitement at any moment. He smiled widely and made small leaps from his seat.

Freddie blew the candles with energy.

-And tell us Freddie ... - Roger said as he approached from behind - What did you wish for? -

Freddie closed his eyes and crossed his arms.  
\- I don't have to tell you my wish - He said smiling maliciously.

\- Come on friend, tell us. - Roger said almost pleading.

Freddie pretended to think about whether or not to tell him.  
Finally he approached Roger's ear and whispered something. Roger looked quite surprised at what Freddie had said.

\- Seriously? - Roger asked once Freddie finished saying his wish. Freddie nodded sure of his decision. - Well, there you -

John looked confused at Roger when he returned to his place. Why had he told him and not the others?

\- What did you say to him? - John asked anxious to know the answer.

-Oh! Nothing important dear - Freddie said as he waved his hands down. - The important thing now is to eat cake - John did not insist more.

Everyone ate cake quietly. The queen rose from her seat and gently touched her glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

\- Thank you all for joining us in this celebration - The queen spoke calmly - I just want to toast ... - She raised her glass full of wine - To the next king of Rhye - Everyone cheered, even Roger shouted. Freddie tried to smile, but he couldn't, the only thing that came out was a grimace.

The celebration continued. John didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to talk to Freddie's parents and his sister; Brian and Roger went for a walk in the garden and Freddie had disappeared with Mary. He simply continued to wander freely among his thoughts. He should socialize with other people but he could not afford to say something out of place in front of his friend's family and less in front of the queen.

Next weekend he would go to see his parents - and maybe Veronica - if the others had no plans, and even if they had one, he would say no, if he had the courage to tell them that.

Look what I have! - Freddie's screams pulled him out of his thoughts. Freddie had returned along with Mary and his new wand. - Finally we will try this thing -

John approached Freddie to see what he was going to do. Even Brian and Roger returned from their little walk. He first show it to his parents by making small leaps of happiness.

-This was given to me by the queen - He told his family while giving the queen a hug. Freddie's mother said something to him that made Freddie smile more widely.

Freddie then approached them to try to do something.

-Cast a black magic spell - Roger suggested more excited than Freddie.

-Guys, - the queen spoke - Take it easy. Why not start with something simpler? - The queen did not even tell them not to try and that it was dangerous; very suspicious

Freddie thought about what he could do while walking with his cane.

-I… invoke - Freddie slowly began to say a spell, and put the cane in front of him - the fire dragon - Everyone waited for something to happen but evidently nothing happened.  
-Freddie - John called his friend's attention - If you know that this is an exclusive spell of pyromancy? - Freddie laughed awkwardly, he really had no idea. Freddie cleared his throat and thought of another spell.

He put the cane back in front of him, holding it firmly. And safer than before he spoke again.

-Sugar and flower fireworks! - Freddie shouted in the air.

From the gem of the cane came small colored glitters, more and more until they shot into the sky creating a beautiful image in the sky.

Roger shouted and the others applauded. It was a simple spell but it was still good to start with something basic before going with complicated things, especially if you used a new wand.

Shortly afterwards the family and Mary had to go home. It had been a pretty pleasant encounter. Freddie had been very happy to see his parents.

Although John was not at all comfortable at the party and partly regretted having stayed but   
it was nice.

All he wanted to do was go to his bed and sleep.

Enough social interaction for that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well apreciated!!!


	6. The night comes down

September passed quickly and before they realized October had already begun. The cold autumn winds and the beautiful orange leaves already decorated all the trees. However, the boys had not managed to leave the castle once. They continued with their boring history classes and had not practiced too much with magic.

The four were in the library as usual; They were still waiting for half an hour for the queen to arrive and Roger was already desperate.

-Can we go now? - Roger asked quite annoyed to always have to wait.

-No - Brian scolded him even though he was getting bored too - She said nothing that there would be no classes today, just wait -

A couple of times the queen told them that she had things to do, usually meetings and those boring things that kings do but that day nobody told them about any change of plans.

The boys were already hanging around the library and playing with paper balls, it was the best thing so they could do not to die of boredom.

When they least expected it, the doors opened but it was not the queen.

He was a man with long, disheveled black hair. He wore an elegant black suit that fit large due to his thinness.

The four sat in the presence of the man. Freddie was the only one who knew him. He was one of the queen's counselor, the closest to her in fact, although he didn't know much about him, he had only seen him a couple of times at her meetings or at some parties.

The man stood in front of where they were sitting.

-Good morning - He said with a big smile - I am Atticus, the queen's most faithful counselor. The queen unfortunately could not come today, so I will teach you today and the other days she cannot come - The boys kept silent - I will only give you your history classes since unfortunately I do not have magic -

The boys just looked at him. Not having magic was not so strange in Rhye, in fact, approximately half of the population had no magic.

-So ... - Atticus spoke - Have you learned about "The Ogre Battle"? -

They had seen it a long time ago, in fact, it was one of the first subjects they saw since it was the end of the Atlas reign.

-Yes - John dared to speak - It was one of the first things we saw -

-Very good - Atticus said with a big smile - Tell me what you know -  
In short, at the end of Atlas reign there was a group of rebels who disagreed with his way of doing things - He told what John remembered - His leader was Mad the swine. And then after a year of war, Mad the swine killed Atlas, ending his reign -

Obviously many things had happened during that year of war, but John did not want to extend much on the subject.

-Very well John - Congratulated Atticus - And do you know why it is called "The Ogre Battle"? -

John paused trying to remember the reason.

-It is said that Mad the swine used black magic to transform his allies into more powerful beings - Brian replied before John - something went wrong in the spell that all allies became deformed beasts -

It was a tragic story but it was not known if it was true, although several historians agreed that it was most likely. After finding several armor that were twice as large as an average man.

-You really have studied a lot - Atticus sounded strangely proud of them - Now we will start with the theme left me queen -

He was certainly a strange man but quite charismatic.

The class went by quite quickly. Atticus towards the dynamic and fun class. Also towards small actions to better explain the conflicts of that time.  
They would even dare to say that he was a better teacher than the queen.

////

Night and tranquility reigned in the castle. Brian slept peacefully in his room. It was the first time since he had arrived that he managed to fall asleep, which was practically a miracle. All this royalty and changing places every now and then made his insomnia worse. Unfortunately his dream did not last long.

-Brian! - Freddie shouted beside Brian's bed making him wake up suddenly. He was breathing heavily after the shock. He analyzed his room in the dim light of his lamp. He was safe. He was still in the castle.

-Don't do that - Brian said fixing his composure and throwing his pillow at Freddie - You almost killed me from fright -

Brian is not that bad - Freddie said playing down. Brian grumbled and lay back on his bed with his back to Freddie.

-Also, what are you doing here? - Brian turned his face again.

-We came to visit you - Roger said as he appeared from behind Brian's bed and sat on it.

Brian rolled his eyes and looked at his watch on his desk. 12:30 am.

-What are you doing here? The queen said we can't go out after eleven -

-Yes but ... - Freddie spoke again - We all like to break the rules - Freddie said with a malicious smile.

-You three? - Brian didn't see John anywhere and he was the least expected to break the rules.

-Yes! John also comes with us - And John also poked his head from the base of the bed and greeted Brian - And we came because we wanted to invite you to go to eat pie-

-Pie from where? - Brian already knew what others wanted to do.

-From the kitchen! - Roger exclaimed - Or where do you think? -

Brian sighed.

-We will not do that. We have it forbidden -

-Pfft ... I live here for a year. I have escaped thousands of times and have never been caught - Freddie said proudly - There are no night guards. So it is practically impossible to get caught - He said trying to convince Brian.

He did not want to leave. What if there was a reason beyond a rule. And if there was a murderer in the castle. Brian pulled that thought from his head but still didn't want to get in trouble.

Who knows how but they managed to convince Brian, rather, Roger convinced Brian. He simply couldn't resist his big blue eyes.

The four went out into the hall and simply headed to the kitchen in the dark. Freddie went to the front with John, while Brian and Roger went behind them.

None of them, except Freddie, had seen the castle at night and it was simply scary. During the day it looked beautiful and elegant but at night it was so terrifying that Brian could not be calm, especially with the paintings of ancient kings. He felt his eyes on the back of his neck. It was silly but he couldn't take that feeling out of my head.

Finally they reached the kitchen, it was quite spacious with dark oak and granite furniture.

Freddie immediately went to one of the refrigerators to get a raspberry pie. It had fruits on top that served as decorations such as blackberries and blueberries. It looked quite appetizing. Freddie also pulled plates from some cabinets and began cutting the pie to serve everyone.

-You did it? - Roger asked as Freddie gave him his piece.

-No. The queen did it - Freddie corrected and gave his plate to John and Brian.

Everyone sat in a circle on the kitchen floor and began to eat.

To Brian's surprise the pie was delicious, he would even dare to say it was something heavenly. He would never have imagined that the queen would have talent for cooking and less for baking.

-And tell me Freddie ... - Roger started talking - What did you do with your life before ending here? -

Freddie almost choked with a bite at that question. He coughed a little and spoke.

-I don't have to tell you. - He said while crossing his arms - I will say something only if others do -

-It's a deal - Roger said speaking for others.

This could end very badly.

-Well I start. I'm Roger Taylor, I'm 22 years old and I never finished high school -

-You never finished it? - John asked curious to know the story behind.

-No, I was expelled from school because I always failed subjects. After that I just left my house -

-And what did you do to survive? -

Roger did not intend to answer that question at least not yet. At the moment Brian was the only one who knew about his past.

.-I worked in a record shop and in a cafeteria - Roger lied - Enough of me, tell me about you John -

-Well ... - John did not know where to start besides he did not want to reveal much of him so that his friends did not think badly of him - I studied before being a prince ... I was studying Electrical Engineering but I did not finish the career - John looked at the ground , he felt very ashamed. He really loved that career but had to leave it for economic reasons.

-And why did you leave it? - Brian asked.

I- didn't have much money and couldn't pay. So I got out - John hurt to remember that. He practically spent all his money in that university so that in the end he left a year and a half later.

-Well ... - Roger spoke - If you have any comfort, I didn't have much money either. -

There was a silence that lasted for what seemed like an eternity.

-So ... - Roger coughed a little - What about you Freddie? Is there anything you want to share? -

-I ... studied Arts. And I sang opera in a theater. That was always my dream, to be an opera singer -

-And what happened? - Roger asked.

-I left it because ... - Freddie paused to think his answer - I had to come here. I already talked, now it’s Brian’s turn -

-The only thing I will say is that I studied Astrophysics - and Brian refused to say anything else.

They continued their sleepless night avoiding very serious issues, so as not to ruin the environment. They talked about various things, while they continued eating, such as the years of their childhood and happy memories they had.

Among the gossip they dared to steal a bottle from the queen's wine reserve.

They decided to return to their rooms around three in the morning, making the least possible noise.

Unfortunately Brian could not go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated!


	7. A night at the opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Mr. Taylor - The queen spoke sternly - I know that opera is not to your liking but you have to learn to value our culture. This play is as old as Rhye itself, and you better appreciate it. Because you will not be a king without culture -

It was the first time they had left the castle for almost two months. And they had to go to the theater. The most boring thing in the world, according to Roger.

The four were in a luxurious limousine along with the queen, who had been of the idea of going to the theater. Roger had more interesting things to do on a Sunday night than go to see a boring play, he could go around the city, go to a bar or anything more entertaining than that.

-Mr. Taylor - The queen spoke sternly - I know that opera is not to your liking but you have to learn to value our culture. This play is as old as Rhye itself, and you better appreciate it. Because you will not be a king without culture -

Roger grumbled and rolled his eyes. It really didn't matter to him that it was so old. The only good thing is that he could leave the castle and breathe some fresh air.

The journey continued in silence. John and Freddie exchanged a few words, and Brian was absolutely silent, although he wanted to talk to Roger but he just ignored him. Roger only saw the window and all the houses in the city center; It reminded him of his old house. To his mother, to his sister; It had been years since he had seen them. It hurt to remember his mother's face when he left the house. Roger removed that thought from his head.

Finally they arrived at the place after a long journey, got out of the car and were in front of the Black Theater, the oldest in Rhye. Roger had to admit it was fascinating. The peristyle stood out, which was used a lot in the beginnings of Rhye, and on top of the facade you can see eight bronze sculptures, which represented the arts. Roger wasn't sure what they represented, he only knew that the ones in the center represented the theater and the other the music.

When they entered, he was even more fascinated by its beauty. The lobby was lit by a large chandelier, on the walls were several engravings with flowers to decorate. The lobby was full of high-class people, mainly aristocrats, all dressed elegantly. Nobody paid attention to them but they greeted the queen and gave her full attention, while they just stood there without knowing what to do. No one yet knew who would have Rhye's throne, it used to be said a year before the coronation, so they were simply nobody for these people.

The queen approached with them along with Atticus.

-Gentleman, Atticus will accompany you to your seats so you can enjoy the play. You will be at the top, while I will be down. The play will last three hours so I want you to behave and do nothing - The queen scolded them.- I will see you later - The queen said goodbye and walked away to talk to other people.

-So ... - Atticus started the conversation again - Do you know what play it is? -

-Not really - Roger replied with a shrug - She brought us by force-

-Oh, I'm sure you will love it. It is the play "The fairy feller’s master-stroke". It is a play so old that it is said that it was created for Atlas - Atticus spoke with a certain air of nostalgia - I would have loved to see it at its premiere -

The boys just looked at him somewhat surprised but did not give it much importance.

-Well guys, I think it's time to take them to your seats - Atticus spoke again and they went behind him.

The boys followed him up some stairs to reach the second floor.

The performance hall was shaped like a horseshoe, with four orders of boxes and general locations; the red and blue tones stand out in everything, even in the armchairs and carpets, at the top of the stage had an engraving of a large flower

Atticus indicated their places and then withdrew, since he had to sit at the bottom with the queen.

The four sat and waited. There were still a couple of minutes before the play began. Brian and John spoke quietly so as not to disturb people, and Freddie was still fascinated by the style of the theater.

-Don't you think it's beautiful? - Freddie asked Roger.

-It would be fascinating if you didn't have to see a three-hour play - Roger said sarcastically.

Freddie sighed. He had always loved the theater and even more the opera, in fact he wanted to be an opera singer but when he was just going to start professionally he had to leave it due to different problems.

-You know - Roger looked Freddie in the eyes - Why don't we go? - Roger's proposal perplexed Freddie - The queen never finds out what we do in her absence, so she won't notice we're not here -

Several times they had done “inappropriate” things inside the castle like stealing food from the kitchen, wandering around the castle at night, using the music room, among other things; On no occasion did the queen tell them anything about it, which only encouraged them to do more those things behind their backs.

Freddie didn't know what to tell him. He did want to see the play but the others didn't seem very excited.

-Come on, buddy - Roger playfully hit Freddie's shoulder - It's the first time we went out in two months and you want to be in a closed place. The best thing would be for us to go around, have a beer and come back before they notice we are not here - Roger reasoned.

Freddie considered it a moment before he agreed.

They told others what they wanted to do and surprisingly they both agreed without thinking too much. Even Brian, who was the one who prevented them from breaking the rules, although he always agreed after insisting a lot, but at that point he did not care.

The plan was simple, they would simply leave the theater and before the end of the play they’ll return to the stairs of the theater to wait for the queen and be able to leave. It was risky if someone saw them but it was worth it in their mind.

Finally they went out and fortunately there was no one to see them.

Being outside in the streets was a great respite of relief. They felt free after so long.

Everyone decided to go to a bar that Roger knew that was a few streets away.

The city center was magnificent at night. The city center was like traveling in time. The buildings and houses were old but well maintained and most were built with brick; formerly they served as housing although now there was business in them.

Everyone in the bar greeted Roger as lifelong acquaintances, even some knew Brian.

They sat at a table a little far away so they could talk without anyone bothering them.

They talked about several things while they were drinking calmly. The conversation jumped from side to side.

-Who is the woman of your dreams? - Roger innocently asked John.

John sighed and momentarily imagined that person who was so special to him.

-There is a ... someone that I like, in fact, so... she is the woman of my dreams - John said sighing.

But tell us something else! - Roger exclaimed - Don't leave us with that. Tell us her name at least - Roger exclaimed so loudly that he won a couple of looks from other tables.

-Her name is Veronica and ... she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen - John said smiling and remembering the last time he saw her. As her hair fluttered in the light breeze, her sweet smile and not to mention her beautiful brown eyes.

-Is she your girlfriend? - Brian got him out of his thoughts.

-No. I haven't told her and I haven't seen her in a couple of months - John said, bowing his head.

He wanted to see her again but they had already lost contact. He knew where she worked although he was a little scared to visit her. It would be quite impressive for her to see how he had changed from a common boy to a prince.

They continued drinking and laughing, trying not to drink too much as it would be easy to guess that they had been in a bar instead of the theater. The hours passed faster than expected and before they realized it was almost midnight. Which meant that the play was about to end.

They paid and practically flew out of the place. They ran as fast as they could to arrive before the queen realized they hadn't been to the theater.

They ran through the streets of the downtown dodging people. Roger already had pain in his legs and chest for running so much but could not stay behind.

They arrived just as people left the place.

They stood beside the stairs pretending they had just left the theater like the others, and trying to catch their breath. The queen left the theater and when she saw them she approached them.

-Oh! Here you are - The queen said softly in front of them - I didn't even notice when you left - The four held their breath. Did she realize they weren't there? Fortunately the queen quickly changed the subject - Never mind, what do you think of the play? -

-It is the best I've ever seen in my life! - Freddie spoke harshly, since he was the only one who knew about it.

-I'm glad you liked it - He smiled slightly - It would be better if we left, we don't want to be here late at night -

Strangely he didn't question why they smelled of alcohol or why they lacked their breath. Although it was better that way. They went after her to return to the castle.

No doubt, they would escape again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well apreciated!!!


	8. Need your loving tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the distance John saw a girl, who also saw the dances, that seemed so similar to her. Could it be ...?  
Not impossible. She did not live near this area.

John had decided to go downtown in his day off, the rest of the boys wanted to do other things so he went alone. The reason was that he wanted to see an important Rhye festival that was held on October 31. On that day it was a commemoration of the dead.  
This celebration originated for the God of Death, legends told that they had to commemorate once a year to help souls with their eternal rest.

John didn't believe much in those things, but he still enjoyed going downtown to listen to the music and watch people dance. It was a habit he always had as a child; Besides, he had no one to remember in that day.

The city center was crowded with people, which made the passage difficult. John went to a park in front of Rhye's most important and largest temple - it was also built at the time of Atlas - where the people always danced with live music.

John approached as much as he could to appreciate the people who danced. People danced in traditional dress that was characterized by using bright colors. For the interpretation of the music guitars, bandurrias, lutes and accordion were used.

In the distance John saw a girl, who also saw the dances, that seemed so similar to her. Could it be ...?  
Not impossible. She did not live near this area.

John must have been looking at the girl for a long time since she turned to see him. The girl's face lit up when she saw him and greeted him vigorously.

John greeted her back doubtfully, since he was still not sure he was the person he thought.

From one moment to another the girl had lost herself in the crowd.  
John continued to watch people dance until someone hugged him from behind.

-John! - Someone had shouted behind him making him jump in fright and when he turned around he couldn't believe who he was.

Veronica was wearing a long, frilly red dress characteristic of the region. Her long hair was combed in a bun and the top of her head was decorated with a comb that matched her dress. John saw her more beautiful than he remembered.

-Ve... Veronica - John said trying to hide his nerves - What are you doing here? -

-You know ... come enjoy the festival - There was a silence between them - Why don't we go somewhere else? To talk without so much noise or people -

Before John could say anything Veronica grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the crowd.

They reached a part of the park that was completely desolate.

-And what have you done? - Veronica asked as they walked - I see that ... you look healthier -

-Yes ... - John wasn't sure if to tell her about his situation. They were not allowed to report that they were princes, for fear of being harmed. But Veronica wasn't just stranger, she was a friend from years ago and she had also helped her with her situation a year ago. - Well ... I got a job ... I eat better - He said with a forced smile.

-What's your job? - Veronica asked raising an eyebrow.

John held his breath and debated whether or not to tell her the truth.

Veronica looked curious to know the answer. John saw those beautiful brown eyes. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

-Let's say ... - John sat on a nearby bench and Veronica did the same. - I work for ... - He looked around to make sure no one was listening to them- The killer queen and I'm currently with the black queen -

John looked at his friend waiting for an answer. The only thing he got was a laugh from her. It could sound very crazy but it was true.  
Veronica seeing that John did not laugh with her tried to calm down.

-Are you serious? - Veronica asked although she already knew the answer.

John bit his lower lip and nodded slowly.

Veronica didn't know what to say, what she said seemed to be true since John didn't joke about those things, she simply had no words.

The silence between the two increased and John decided to take it one step further. There is your chance to do something with her before he could see her again.

-What do you think if we take a walk? - John broke the silence. Veronica smiled broadly and John did the same.

They walked quietly through the park while talking about various topics.  
John talked about his new life and how he sometimes felt overwhelmed by it, but at least he had new friends with whom he felt comfortable and happy with them.

At one point Veronica decided to grab John's hand, which took him totally by surprise and made his heart pound in his chest.  
John liked everything about her; her warm smile, her hair, her eyes, probably what he liked most about her, as every look she gave was full of expressiveness and love.  
John had fallen in love with her since the first time they spoke, she had not judged him as the other people had done for his situation, she always supported him in his worst moments, which were a lot, for that and for many more things John loved Veronica.

-Hey ... - John got the attention of his beloved - I wanted to ask you something ... -

-What? - She looked at him with innocent eyes.

John was silent for a moment, he wasn't sure what he was doing but he knew that would be his only chance.

-I like you ... and I like you a lot, and ... I don't know, maybe we could ... - Before John finished his sentence he felt Veronica's lips on his.

It was a short kiss, but warm and with that John knew perfectly the answer.

They spent the rest of the day together; definitely one of the best days for John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well apreciated!!


	9. Keep yourself alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning; implied Self harm, past drug abuse  
If you are not comfortable reading this, do not read!

The magic classes continued with the queen while the classes of history continued with Atticus. They had already started with more advanced magic and the classes were taken in the garden so that they didn't destroy anything inside the library.

They were learning more defense and attack spells related to their magic, since as the queen said "A king doesn't need guards, he needs to defend himself." She also helped Roger to control his visions more and how to induce them, although Roger refused to do well, he still didn’t like her for being "cold, cruel and vile" Roger continued to constantly challenge and question her teaching.

Something Roger noticed while practicing was that Freddie never let his arms be seen. Although winter was near there were days where it was very hot and yet Freddie did not wear short sleeves. On one occasion he wore short sleeves but used bandages on his arms.  
Roger was not going to ask him his reasons for doing that; Maybe he just had a birthmark he didn't like. Or something more personal and painful.

One day Roger went with Freddie to see if they could go to the music room together. He entered his room without knocking, as usual, and found Freddie getting dressed. It was the first time he saw his bare arms and at the moment he understood why he hid them.

Marks. Marks of what appeared to be needle pickets inside the elbows of both arms, plus several scars on his wrists.

When Freddie saw him he quickly tried to hide his arms behind him.

-Is something wrong Roger? - Freddie asked trying to cover his nerves and act normal.

“Please that he has not seen them. Please that he has not seen them”Freddie repeated again and again in his mind, practically praying.

-What happened to your arm? - Roger closed the door behind him and approached Freddie.

-Nothing has happened to me - Freddie avoided his gaze.

-Freddie ... - He looked the other way - Anything you can tell me, I won’t judge you - Roger put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a little squeeze trying to comfort him.

Freddie didn't want to tell him but at the same time he wanted to take off that weight that had been tormenting him for months. He couldn't keep lying.

Freddie sat on the edge of his bed and covered his face with his hands. Roger sat next to him. Freddie didn't know where to start.

-I've been lying to you all this time. About who I really am. About my past - A pause - All I ask is that you don't tell others -

-I will not say anything. You will tell them when you are ready -

Freddie sighed and felt flooded by all those memories of a year ago. The worst time of his life. The only thing he remembers from those moments was that the only thing he wanted was to cease to exist.

-I ... used to be a drug addict - Freddie said almost inaudible.

That hit Roger like a train. He tried to tell him something but his lips did not emit any words.

-I know what you're thinking - Freddie spoke again - How is it possible that I did something like that? I honestly don't know either -

Roger's head was filled with more and more questions. Why had the queen chosen him? Did he still take drugs? Why had he lied to them? Although he could not judge someone's lies if he had told them himself. And at that point he suspected everyone had done it at some point.

-Why? - It was the only thing that came out of his lips.

Freddie shrugged without knowing how to give him a clear answer.

-Are you still doing it? - Roger asked scared by the answer.

Fortunately Freddie shook his head and Roger breathed in relief.

-I've been clean for more than a year. - More silence - I remember the last time I did it, it was before I came here - Tears were forming clouding his sight. All those memories came back to him, he had tried to forget them but somehow they always came back - I ended up in the hospital and that was when the queen told me that I was the chosen one to be her student - Freddie decided to skip why he had ended up there.

There was a long silence. Freddie somehow felt better by not having to be hiding the truth even though he was not ready to tell others, but for the moment he was fine.

Freddie continued to fail to understand why he was the chosen one to be the queen's student; the only thing she said "Someday you'll see my reasons" and so far he still didn't see the reasons.

Roger hugged him a little trying to comfort him. A part of him wanted to yell at him and scold him for doing something so stupid, but who was he to judge him? He had done things just as bad as he, that he had hidden. But for now, all he wanted was to reassure him, make him feel safe and everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated!!!
> 
> Tumblr: borealis-strange


	10. A Winter's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Roger, thank you very much ... for everything - Brian said once he had finished telling everything about his family.
> 
> -No problem. You know that I will always be there for you -
> 
> -Can I ask you one last thing? -
> 
> -What? -
> 
> -Can you sing something? -

December was beginning and the end of the year parties were approaching. The queen believed that the best thing for the boys to take a break to be with their family but wanted them to be in the castle for the end of the year celebration.

The queen went to the dining room that morning but when she entered she did not expect the presence of one of her students.

Roger was sitting and smoking quietly as he raised his feet to the table.

The queen was outraged at this and went straight to sit across from him to scold him again.

Everyone were supposed to have left the castle the day before, everyone except Roger.

-Good morning, Mr. Taylor - The queen said to get his attention. He just turned to see her and took out a puff of smoke without saying anything - You know that you are not allowed to smoke inside the castle and do not put your feet up on the table - She said sternly.

Roger continued to smoke and, looking her straight in the eyes in a challenging way, and took more smoke out of his mouth.

The queen sighed and understood that Roger was a lost case. As much as he scolded him no matter how much she yelled he never understood, or at least he just ignored her. Even the times she was good to him and tried to teach him things, he always grumbled and did things wrong, and her patience ran out in the end. Roger had great potential in magic but was not very patient and did not like to follow the rules. In a way it reminded her of Zander.

-And what are you doing here? - She asked already given up to ask him to stop smoking. The only thing she wanted was that the smell didn't get too much permeated on the mat and curtains - Didn’t I give you a little vacation to be with your family? You always complain that I never let you go out. And now I give you the opportunity to get rid of me, here you are, like every day -

Roger did not respond immediately, he just settled back in the chair and lit another cigarette.

-I have nowhere to go - It was the only thing he said. The queen looked at him strangely.

The queen had always thought he was a brat where his parents gave him everything he asked for but apparently she was wrong.

-And your parents? - She dared to ask

Roger shrugged without caring much.

-I have not seen them in years and I plan to keep it that way - He said as he extinguished his half-finished cigarette and got up from his seat to leave the dining room without saying anything else.

\-------

Roger slept peacefully in his room despite all the noise outside. The queen had organized a party for the celebration of the Rising Sun and therefore there was live music and a lot of people talking loudly and laughing. The queen had invited him but he refused, he did not want to be at a party where he did not belong.

The sound of the phone woke him up and he looked at his watch on the nightstand. 3:00 am. The party was still at that time and more importantly someone was calling him. He picked up the phone awkwardly without getting out of bed.

-Who is this? - Roger spoke trying to sound as awake as possible, which was impossible.

-Roger, it's me - Brian's voice sounded on the other end of the line. Roger was still processing the information and Brian spoke again - I was calling you because… I had a nightmare -

That was not uncommon since Roger knew him he had always had nightmares that kept him awake for hours. And he always did his best to reassure him, sometimes he had even slept in the same bed to make Brian feel more secure.

-Do you want to tell me what happened? - Roger asked a little more awake.

-Yes ... - It was heard that he was about to cry. Although Roger assumed that he had already done it - I was in the other house ... and she was screaming ... - His voice trembled and a lump in his throat prevented him from speaking - and then ... then ... - Brian forces himself to say what had happened but the words did not flow.

-Hey Brian, you don't need to tell me - Roger said reassuring his friend - Take a deep breath and remember that she is no longer here, she can no longer hurt you - 

Brian's breathing sounded on the other end of the line.

-What happens if she find me? I'm at my parents' house and she lives near here, remember?-

Roger never went to Brian's parents' house but he did remember that her house was a couple of blocks away. Brian's fear was perfectly understandable.

-Then I will have to go there to protect you -

-I wish you were here… -

-Yes ... me too ... - Roger said with a light sigh.

For a few seconds neither of them said anything. Roger just listened to Brian's sobs.

-Why don't you tell me something else? - Roger said for Brian to clear his mind a bit - Something you have done in the last days -

-Well ... I've been with my family ... I've played the guitar ... I've read a lot -

-And have you had a good time with your family? -

-Yes, pretty good. My grandmother loves to give me cookies and that kind of candy - He laughed a little when he remembered that.

They spent at least an hour talking on the phone. Rather Brian talked and Roger just listened carefully. No matter how tired he was, he couldn't sleep, he had to be for Brian at all times.

Brian talked about his family and everything he had done in recent days, he even momentarily forgot why he had called his friend in the early morning.

-Roger, thank you very much ... for everything - Brian said once he had finished telling everything about his family.

-No problem. You know that I will always be there for you -

-Can I ask you one last thing? -

-What? -

-Can you sing something? -

Roger sighed and mentally went over songs he knew until he finally found the right one. It was called “A winter’s tale” a fairly popular song in Rhye. His mother always sang it to him as a child that's why he remembered her so well.

He began to sing a sweet and calm melody:

“It's winter-fall  
Read skies are gleaming, oh  
Seagulls are flying' over  
Swans are floating' by  
Smoking chimney-tops  
Am I dreaming  
Am I dreaming?

The nights draw in  
There's a silky moon up in the sky, yeah  
Children are fantasizing  
Grown-ups are standin' by  
What a super feeling  
Am I dreaming  
Am I dreaming?

So quiet and peaceful  
Tranquil and blissful  
There's a kind of magic in the air  
What a truly magnificent view  
A breathtaking scene  
With the dreams of the world  
In the palm of your hand

A cozy fireside chat  
A little this, a little that  
Sound of merry laughter skippin' by  
Gentle rain beatin' on my face  
What an extraordinary place!  
And the dream of the child  
Is the hope of the, hope of the man

It's all so beautiful  
Like a landscape painting in the sky, yeah  
Mountains are zoomin' higher, uh  
Little girls scream an' cry  
My world is spinnin' and spinnin' and spinnin'  
It's unbelievable  
Sends me reeling  
Am I dreaming  
Am I dreaming?”

Roger finished singing and heard Brian's light breathing on the other end of the line. He was already asleep. Roger smiled to himself and hung up the phone.

Roger never cared to be awakened in the middle of the night, in order to help his friend be calm, he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated!!!
> 
> Tumblr: borealis-strange


	11. Dragon Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Princes of Rhye?! - The man shouted once he finished laughing - Don't make me laugh. They look ridiculous saying that! - His voice sounded full of disgust and contempt, and to a certain extent even seemed to give him pity - How is it that a victim, a drug addict, a tramp and a prostitute will help us with a country that is going to decline? You want to save us from all the troubles of this place, but you can’t even run away from your past. You are a shame -

A few days after the celebration of the rising sun, Freddie, Brian and John had to return to the castle. As the queen had already mentioned, they had to be at her new year party.

And there they were, in the celebration of the new year of 1972. They did not have a great time. For starters, they wore suits that none of them liked, except Freddie, as expected. Roger was constantly complaining about how uncomfortable it was to wear it and how he looked fat.

They also did nothing during the party, they were just standing in a corner talking to each other. People looked at them as if they had not been invited and were only there to get in the way.

There was good food, which was always appreciated.

The best of the celebration was when it was over and they could be quietly in the dining room without much fuss.

The four of them were sitting on the dining room floor around four in the morning.

They weren't doing anything special they were just talking and drinking wine, stolen from the queen's wine stock, and generally having a good time in the new year.

While Roger was telling a story of how he met a girl in great detail, John caught something out of the corner of his eye, it was only a second but he was sure he had seen someone walking down the hall. Two hours ago, all the Queen's guests had already retired. It was just shadow, it could be anyone.

John stood up and looked out into the hallway to see where he was going or who he was. He looked suspicious with that hood that hid his face. John left the dining room to follow him cautiously.

The others noticed that John was leaving and went after him.

-What are you doing? - Freddie grabbed John by the shoulder and asked whispering.

John motioned for them to be silent by putting a finger to his lips and pointed to the end of the hallway where the figure was heading to the kitchen.

John was scared of that person. He probably wanted to hurt them or more importantly the queen. If he went to the kitchen, perhaps his plan was to poison the food.

When they entered the kitchen the figure was no longer there. They looked for some way that this person could have escaped.

John went to the cupboard, something called him to that place and he was right. One of the furniture was slightly moved, showing that there was something behind it. He called the boys and together they managed to move the furniture enough so that they could see what was behind.

It was a staircase that led down into a darkness so deep you couldn't see where it ended. A rusty metal spiral staircase. John was the first to enter the staircase, without any kind of light, since none of them brought their wand, a very stupid decision, but there was no time to lose. John knew a couple of spells that didn't require a wand but they were all for defense, none could help him against that person.

They went down the stairs for a couple of minutes but just didn't make it to the end. Or at least it was the illusion of absolute darkness. The musty smell was giving John a headache; They were also frightened several times by the creaking of metal. Plus it seemed like the staircase would break any second.  
Finally they came to visualize a little light.

After a long wait they reached the bottom of the stairs that led them to a place completely unknown to them.

It was a dungeon, just below the castle. They were huge, made of stone that had deteriorated over time, allowing rain to seep in, as well as having moss growing everywhere.

But most impressive was the chained dragon that was quietly sleeping, occupying more than a third of the space of the place.

All four were petrified. They’ve never seen a dragon before and that one looked quite dangerous with its red scales and big claws. John was breathing heavily and didn't feel his legs. If that dragon woke up they were completely lost.

They managed to visualize the mysterious person walking near the dragon without fear, it seemed that he was looking for something.

-Hey! - Roger shouted to get the person's attention - Stop doing ... whatever you are doing! - Roger stepped forward playing the brave.

John was just trembling with horror at the situation. All he hoped was that the person had no magic. And that Roger knew what he was doing.

Roger succeeded, the man stopped searching and approached them.

-And who are you? - The man asked with a mocking tone.

-We are the princes of Rhye and we order you to stop - Roger spoke in a "heroic" voice.

There was a long silence that was interrupted by a laugh. It was the man who was laughing maniacally. His laughter echoed throughout the dungeon causing an impressive echo. His laugh was strangely familiar to John.

-Princes of Rhye?! - The man shouted once he finished laughing - Don't make me laugh. They look ridiculous saying that! - His voice sounded full of disgust and contempt, and to a certain extent even seemed to give him pity - How is it that a victim, a drug addict, a tramp and a prostitute will help us with a country that is going to decline? You want to save us from all the troubles of this place, but you can’t even run away from your past. You are a shame -

John couldn't even breathe. How did he know about his past? Who was he? Drug addict? Victim? Prostitute?  
Thousands upon thousands of questions plagued his mind. He was breathing heavily not knowing what to do.

-Well - The man smiled widely - As you are not going to do anything I will continue on my way. I hope you have a way to defend yourselves -

The man turned and approached the dragon. He lightly touched his head and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

The dragon suddenly opened its eyes and stood slowly.

The four of them looked at the dragon while it got up completely shocked and terrified. John felt his heart pound in his chest.

"This can not be happening. This can't be happening. ”John kept repeating himself over and over in his head. Hoping it was just a bad dream.

He felt how someone took him by the arm and pulled him forcing him to move. It was Freddie who was running after Brian and Roger to return up the stairs.

There was a deafening roar, which sounded like prolonged thunder.

When they were about to reach the stairs the great tail of the dragon prevented them. They ran in the opposite direction avoiding the great claws of the dragon.

No matter how hard they try to escape, they couldn't run anywhere. The dragon covered any possible escape area and if they got too close it attacked them. The dragon didn't use fire yet but that didn't always mean a good thing.

The four of them were completely cornered against the wall. The dragon approached and prepared to spit fire. The four hugged each other to await their end.

John just cried inconsolably, unable to believe that this was the end. His life had improved for a few months and now he would die. He hadn't even had time to say goodbye to his parents or Veronica, but who expected to be attacked by a dragon?

He felt the heat of the fire but he was not dying. He opened his eyes slowly and saw someone who was protecting them with a magic shield. It was a woman with long black hair floating behind her; she had large black butterfly wings and six arms.

The dragon stopped spitting fire and the woman took advantage of that moment to attack the dragon.

With a whip of magic he forced the dragon to back away. The woman flew with her majestic wings to be closer to the dragon's head. She kept attacking with different beams of magic while dodging the dragon nimbly.

Her attacks were quite impressive and she had great mastery of magic.

The woman managed to corner the dragon on the other side of the dungeon. She prepared her last spell by putting her arms together, creating a ball of light that shot right at the dragon's head.

The dragon fell asleep after the spell and the woman approached them. With her completely black eyes she looked at them closely.

-Thank you so much for saving us! - Freddie approached to her with little jumps - How can we thank you? -

The woman closed her eyes and when she opened them they were back to normal. The wings hid behind her as did the extra arms and simply disappeared.

Turns out she was the black queen in her metamorphosis. She had a grimace of displeasure.

-Do you want to explain what are you doing down here? - The queen asked with a severe tone of voice.

They had gotten into serious trouble.

-Come up to my office, we have to talk - The queen walked towards the stairs and everyone went after her.

Now the flight of stairs seemed much shorter. They left the kitchen and crossed the entire castle to reach the second floor where the queen's office was located.

The queen opened the door with a key and entered.

Her office was small with several bookshelves with potions, magic books, and several jars with different things. Besides, the whole place was a complete mess, with books, papers and boxes lying all over the floor, which made it difficult to walk without tripping.

The queen sat behind the desk, where behind was a large window covered by red curtains. And on the right side was a gold-framed circular mirror.

The boys approached the desk. There was only a chair, but none of them wanted to sit down.

-Do you know what you just did? - The queen spoke - What you just did was completely ... Irresponsible, foolish, reckless and unconscious! You could have died down there. Fortunately, I know everything that happens in my castle. Who knows how that could have ended, because you didn't even bring your wands with you. And that is the first rule of a magician - With each word she highlighted it with a blow on the table. The queen slumped in her chair and massaged her temples - Now tell me. What were you doing downstairs? - She crossed his arms over his chest.

-We saw someone - John spoke in a voice so brittle that it seemed that he was going to cry again - We thought it was someone bad and we followed him - John could not see the queen in the eyes, with that penetrating gaze.

-Seriously? - The queen asked - Well, I don't believe you. I know everything that happens here and there was nobody but you down there -

Neither of them wanted to speak.

-The only thing that will happen is that you will be punished for what happened. You know the rules perfectly. -

-But it was only once! - Roger, as always, contradicted the queen - We do not deserve a punishment!

-Just once? - Said the offended queen - What about when we went to the theater and you just ran away; or all the times you go out at night to wander in the castle; And what happens with all the times you steal food from the kitchen as if they weren't getting you enough food. Or when you sneak into the music room. And of the bottles that have stolen from my reserve-

Everyone held their breath. How could she have found out about all that? She had never mentioned it and now she list them each and every time they broke the rules.

-You will be kings, you have to be responsible - This time the queen spoke more calmly - If you don't follow the simplest rules, what kind of kings will you be? -

Everyone felt, very ashamed of their actions, they had never thought that this would have consequences.

-Look, I'm going to be out of the country for a couple of months and the only thing you've shown me is that I can't leave you alone. So, you will go to the outskirts of the city while I am not here -

Neither of them tried to reply, it was quite a reasonable punishment and to some extent very light compared to all the times they had broken the rules.

-Atticus will accompany you and you will continue with the history classes. We are going to temporarily interrupt the magic ones. You leave today at noon, you can retire.- It was the last thing the queen said before they left her office and headed to her rooms.

The walk to their rooms was long and awkward. Neither of them wanted to talk about what had just happened.

-I think you owe us an explanation Roger - Freddie said once they reached the corridor where their rooms were - What did that man mean by "prostitute"? - He sounded pretty upset.

John didn't want to see any kind of confrontation from his friends, but he was also genuinely curious to know if the man was right in the descriptions he had given. He had been right with him, why wouldn't he be right with the others?

-And who are you to claim from those things? - Roger screamed totally enraged - If you have been lying all this time like me -

Freddie seemed quite hurt by this and just just bit his lip.

-I'm Roger Taylor and I prostituted myself as soon as I turned 18. Was that what you wanted to hear? -

That hit them like a train. Freddie's eyes widened and his expression was one of fear and disappointment. John wanted to say something but no sound came from his lips, he was as puzzled as Freddie. The only one who seemed not to have been surprised was Brian.

-I guess at least I had a reason to do it. I needed to eat, unlike you, you only used drugs for fun -

Freddie was the drug addict !? John's mind was spinning the matter. He was so confused and had so many questions, he didn't know if it was appropriate to ask them. Roger was so angry that he could hit him if he said something and Freddie just couldn't speak; He was so agitated and scared that he couldn't say a word.

"Freddie is the drug addict." John mentally reviewed the man's words, “Roger is the prostitute. I am the tramp. So Brian is ... the victim. Victim of what? ”

His head was pounding causing a migraine with so many questions. Although it was probably the lack of sleep and alcohol.

-It is more complicated ... - Freddie said looking at the ground and gripping his left wrist tightly.

-So why did you send your life to hell for drugs -

Freddie only held back his tears and closed his eyes tight.

-Tell me Freddie, why you left your perfect life behind. You had it all: A career, a loving family, and the start of a singing career. And you still did it. Why? - When no answer was received Roger spoke again - I thought so -

Roger shut himself in his room, slamming the door.

John tried to get closer to Freddie to comfort him a little but he pushed him away and went quickly to his room. Soon after, Brian did the same without saying a word.

John went into his room without knowing what to do and think. He was too tired to think clearly. He lay down on his bed to sleep without bothering to put on his pajamas.

All he hoped was for things to work out between Freddie and Roger. And never see that mysterious man again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well apreciated!!!
> 
> Tumblr: borealis-strange


	12. Long Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three hours of traveling they finally reached the small house where they would live for at least two months. And the house was just disappointing. That house was supposed to be where the queen had lived in her childhood and this house was quite old, it even had several plants growing on the walls of it. It could be blamed that it had not been used for years. But still Brian expected a little more.

Rays of light sneaked in through Brian's window causing him to get up. He growled a little and turned to the other side so he could continue sleeping. Then his mind remembered the night before and that they were going to the outskirts of the city that day.

He quickly checked the clock on his desk. 11:01 am. He had to hurry if he wanted to eat something before he left. He dressed with the first thing he found and fixed his hair a bit, before heading out into the hall.

Brian made his way to the dining room. His friends were already there and they hadn't been that long there, they'd barely started eating.

Breakfast was fairly quiet, no one spoke at all. Maybe it was just the tiredness from the night before.

After finishing eating Joe arrived, who told them that it was time to leave, that they were waiting outside.

They all went for their belongings and left the castle where a white van was waiting for them. The driver was the Queen's personal chauffeur with whom they had never spoken. They got their things up and got in the back.

The road to Ridge Farm was as boring and uncomfortable as possible.

Brian wanted to talk to Roger but he was still upset by what had happened a few hours ago. John looked completely exhausted that most of the trip he was asleep.

On the other hand, Freddie did not want to talk about any topic at all. Brian wanted to talk to him and also ask him about his past but he was aware that this was not the time or the place to ask sensitive questions.

Brian considered sleeping like John, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make it because of the movement of the van. So he just watched the window and how the city with big buildings and streets full of people was transformed into the countryside with small brick houses and empty streets.

After three hours of traveling they finally reached the small house where they would live for at least two months. And the house was just disappointing. That house was supposed to be where the queen had lived in her childhood and this house was quite old, it even had several plants growing on the walls of it. It could be blamed that it had not been used for years. But still Brian expected a little more.

Everyone got out of the van and "admired" the house. Now they truly regret breaking the rules multiple times.  
They grabbed their suitcases and walked into the house.

The furniture was old and worn; the wooden floor creaked under their feet and in general the place smelled of dust and humidity.

Joe showed each of them their rooms and unfortunately they will have to share, since there were only two. Obviously, if Roger and Freddie slept in the same room they were going to burst their heads because they couldn't see each other for a second, so Roger and Brian went to sleep in one room while John and Freddie would be in the other.

The rooms were rather tasteless, with white painted walls and no decoration whatsoever. It only had two beds, a desk and a closet.

Brian placed his suitcase on his bed, which creaked slightly, and began to unpack his clothes. He hadn't brought too many clothes since they barely had time to put her things away; although luckily he didn't forget his beloved guitar

Once he finished putting away and organizing his things, he lay down on the bed. He had barely slept the night before, he was exhausted, and just wanted to rest. It was better to do it now since he doubted he could do it at night.

He curled up on the bed and closed his eyes waiting for his desired dream.

Brian's eyes widened, he really had slept a little, he didn't feel fully rested but at least he wasn't dying of sleep anymore. And he hadn't had any nightmares which he was always grateful for.

He got up from his bed and stretched a little. Until now he felt the emptiness of his stomach. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and it was getting dark it was obvious he was already hungry.

He left the room and heard Roger and John talking downstairs. Going downstairs, he saw them sitting on the couch while watching television, although they were not paying attention to it.

He went to the kitchen to find something to eat. He ended up making a cheese sandwich and grabbing an apple. He would like to eat something more elaborate but he didn't have time for that, he just wanted to eat.

He went into the living room with the others and noticed that Freddie was not there.

-Hey, where's Freddie? - Brian asked to be a little calmer.

-He came out - John replied.

-He probably just went looking for a girl to fuck - Roger said while laughing.

Brian was not convinced of the simplicity of the answers but did not give it much importance. Freddie could take care of himself, it was also a quiet town it was unlikely that something would happen to him.

They didn't do much in the next few hours, there really was little they could do in an old house. Fortunately, Roger found some board games, they were old but at least there was something entertaining to do.

They played Scrabble, the game that the three of them liked the most, for a couple of hours. John was the one who won the most games. Then it became somewhat repetitive and they decided to play chess. Roger surprisingly was pretty good at playing.

Around midnight Roger decided to go to sleep. So Brian and John were completely alone. Brian knew John very little; he had spoken to him on rare occasions. Still it was nice talking to him. With John he talked about more “philosophical” things instead of random things like he did with Freddie and Roger.

After a few minutes talking about the greatness of the universe, they heard the front door open. It was only Freddie who tried to enter as cautiously as possible.

-Hello Freddie - John greeted when Freddie was about to go up the stairs - Where were you? - Asked innocently

-You know ... - Freddie said in a trembling voice and without showing his face - I went to a bar to have a drink -

-Is everything alright? - John asked worried as he approached Freddie.

-Yes ... I just needed to rest -

Before Freddie went up the stairs, John grabbed him by the wrist. Freddie finally turned to see John, revealing the reason for hiding his face. It was evident that he had been crying and the most important thing was the bruise that covered his left eye.

Naturally, Brian gasped at the sight of Freddie's beaten face.

-What happened?- John asked as he guided Freddie to sit in the living room.

-It is nothing - Freddie said, dismissing it, although it was evident that something bad had happened to him.

-That's not true - Brian spoke - Someone has ... hit you - This last word hurt him to say.

Freddie sighed and understood that it was impossible to get out of that one. Still sooner or later he had to tell them what had happened.

-I don't know who hit me - Freddie revealed - It was just a someone walking around, he saw me and decided to hit me-

Freddie's explanation did not entirely convince Brian. There was something he was hiding.

-Did he hit you without saying anything? - Questioned John - Normal people are not hitting people who are on the street.

-Well ... - Freddie played lightly with his hands because of the nerves - Let's say ... I did something to make him angry -

John looked at him with a frown. Neither John nor Brian spoke hoping that Freddie would be more specific.

-Let's say that I ... - Freddie wasn't sure it was time to reveal one of his most important secrets - was walking with a man ... -

Freddie closed his eyes waiting for some retaliation from his friends. Brian already knew more or less where he was going, unlike John who didn't quite understand what Freddie was referring to.

-And why would someone hit you for walking with a man? - John asked innocently.

-I wasn't just walking with him ... maybe we kissed ... - Freddie's voice was fragile and he took constant pauses - Let’s say... very intense ... - Freddie covered his face with his hands so as not to see the reaction of his friends.

-Then you're gay? - Brian asked to affirm what he was saying.

Freddie slowly nodded.

It really wasn't a surprise, at least for Brian. He already suspected that Freddie liked men; many times when they talked about old relationships he did not comment on any woman, only Mary but still looked somewhat uncomfortable when talking about her.

-Did they beat you for being gay? - John asked somewhat confused.

Freddie again nodded slowly.

Unfortunately, in Rhye that was quite common. It was not uncommon to hear on the news how gay people were beaten on the street. The black queen was the one who tried to stop these hate crimes, but as always the council put a lot of obstacles.

-Aren't you angry? - Freddie asked scared as he removed his hands from his face. To their surprise none of them looked angry or even disgusted.

-Why would we be? - Brian said as he sat next to his friend - It's just who you are.

Freddie breathed relief when he saw that his friends were not against who he liked.

They both hugged him. Brian wanted him to know that everything was going to be fine and that he would always support him, just as Roger always supported him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated!!!
> 
> Tumblr: borealis-strange


	13. Who needs you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many times he swore he was listening to her. He swore he was back in that house. And he swore she was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Referenced domestic abuse, panic attacks  
If you are not comfortable reading this, do not read!

The days continued passing and, Roger and Freddie couldn’t reconcile. If they saw each other, they insulted each other and even yelled. Brian couldn't take all this anymore; every time they argued, all he wanted to do was cry. Not only was it the fact that his friends couldn't get along as before, but that also brought back many memories with so many screams. As soon as they started screaming, Brian would lock himself in his room and try not to listen.

When things got really bad between them, he just couldn't take the environment and had to get out of the house. He usually took a walk to clear his head of all those bad memories.

Many times he swore he was listening to her. He swore he was back in that house. And he swore she was there.

The nights were not better. The nightmares returned, and when Roger tried to comfort him he pushed him away; it was his fault that the nightmares got worse but he wasn't going to admit it.

Every day he was more tired and his appetite decreased. His friends were concerned about his situation, and he was simply silent. He couldn't tell why he was like that.  
Most likely, they would laugh and think he was weak.

Brian had left the house one day; Freddie and Roger weren't fighting, but he wanted to get to know the town a little.  
It was quite nice, he met a small bakery where he bought cookies; He walked in a park and it was always good to breathe some fresh air instead of being locked up all day.

After a while he decided to go back to the house. Upon entering, he found Roger and Freddie in the living room, but did not notice his presence. They were talking although from the expression on their faces it could be said that they were insulting each other. He went to the kitchen quickly to have a glass of water before things got bad between the two of them.

Unfortunately, just after entering the kitchen, the screams of both became evident. He even manage to hear how Freddie said to Roger "cheap prostitute".  
Brian was uncomfortable, the palms of his hands began to sweat and he felt the familiar twinge in his chest. He had to get out of there fast before the memories started to flood his head.

Just as she opened the kitchen door, a crystal glass smashed right into the door frame, and all the crystals fell on the floor.  
Her breathing quickened, and he felt his chest tighten. And a voice he knew perfectly called him.

Brian was back at the house he shared with her.

He watched as his ex-girlfriend approached. She raised her hand and Brian instinctively ducked, covering his head with his hands. Tears ran down his cheeks.

-Brian, why do you go away from me? - Now she spoke to him with that voice that tormented him so much.

Brian looked up and watched as she got closer. He stepped back and was unlucky to put his hand on the shards of the glass but didn't mind even though it had cut his hand. He just wanted to get away from her.

As he drew back he begged and begged her not to hurt him, that he would not do it again. He did not know why he asked for forgiveness but he still did it. If she wanted to do something to him it was because he had angered her.

He hit the wall. He was completely cornered. She kept getting closer.  
He covered himself with his arms awaiting a hit, a hair pull, whatever, but none of that came. He only heard a sweet voice that didn't belong to her.

-Brian ... - It was Roger who was talking to him - Everything is fine. I am here with you -

Brian looked up and met Roger's big blue eyes, who was sitting next to him. He looked around and returned to reality. He was not in his old house, he was with his friends. Freddie and John watched him worried and not knowing what had just happened.

Brian burst into tears and hugged Roger, and he stroked his hair to reassure him as much as he could.

-It felt so real - Brian cried in Roger's chest - I heard her voice ... I saw her ... -

Brian was still sobbing uncontrollably. Roger asked the others to leave them alone for a moment, it would be best for Brian.

They lasted for what seemed like hours, even though it was only a few minutes.  
Roger saw the small drops of blood staining the floor.

-Brian - Roger called him softly - We have to heal your hand -

Brian nodded slightly with tears in his eyes. Roger got up and helped Brian do the same, and they both made their way to the kitchen.

Roger searched the shelves for the medicine cabinet he had seen that morning. He found it under the sink, and placed it on the side of the sink. He opened the tap and searched for the coldest water possible.

He gently grabbed her left hand and placed it underwater.  
Brian groaned when the cuts on his hand came in contact with the cold water. He tried to remove his hand but Roger gripped it tightly to hold it in place.

-I know it hurts - Roger said - but I have to clean your wounds.

Brian bit his lip and tried not to focus on the feeling of cold water in his hands

-I think I already removed all the little shards - Roger said while closing the tap - Do you feel any splinters in your hands? -

Brian shook his head.  
Roger muttered something and opened the medicine cabinet looking for a bandage.

-You know ... - Roger said as he bandaged Brian's hand trying not to make it too tight - I think we should tell others about ... her -

Brian quickly shook his head.

-No I can’t do that -

-You should do it. I think it is the best for you - Roger tried to convince his friend.

-I don't think so… they will mock me -

-Look ... If you tell them they could help you if I'm not with you -

-Still I don't think I can -

Roger sighed. And she finished bandaging Brian's hand.

-What if I tell them? -

Brian considered it for a moment. And finally he agreed. Maybe Roger was right but he still had a request.

-Just don't give too much detail -

________

Freddie and John were in their room after what happened with Brian. None of them understood what had happened to Brian and they couldn't help him.  
Freddie felt terribly bad, he had been the one who threw the glass. His plan was to hit Roger but he managed to dodge it. He didn't even know why he had thrown the glass; He was so angry that he wanted to hurt him in some way. He didn't know that would happen. If he had, he would have thought twice.

After a few minutes, Roger entered the room. He hadn't even taken two steps when Freddie and John plagued him with questions: “Where's Brian? Is he okay? What happened? "

Roger asked them to sit down and not make much of a fuss.

-I'm going to tell you what happened to Brian - Roger said calmly - Let's say he had a situation with his ex-girlfriend a few months ago. -

It hurted to remember that, even though he didn't experience it in the first person. But he still remembers everything his friend suffered and how he had to support him at all times, or at least when he could.

-She… hurt him. - Roger was careful with his words, for not revealing too much- And that affected him a lot. He tried to run away several times but always returned with her, Brian thought he needed her to live. Fortunately he managed to escape from there, although he lives with fear. Every time he travels to another place he is afraid to see her again. He has nightmares with her. -

Roger saw the worried faces of his friends.

-The only thing I ask you ... - Roger spoke again- is that you do not mention anything on the subject and if you see that he feels wrong, make him feel safe and that you are there for him-

Freddie and John understood, and could not believe that Brian had lived something like that. Especially Freddie, they had been friends a few years ago but had never seen a trace of something troublesome in the relationship he had with her (if he was guessing correctly).

Roger got up with the intention of retiring but had to do something.

-Freddie ... - He turned to see his friend - I'm sorry I insulted you so many times. It wasn't the right thing to mock you for what you went through -

-I'm sorry too for yelling at you - Freddie said - and throwing a glass at your head, and calling you a "cheap prostitute" -

-Do not worry about it; also I was a cheap prostitute - Roger said laughing lightly.

Freddie also laughed a little.

-Then we are fine? -

-Yes - Freddie answered with a smile - We are fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated !!!
> 
> Tumblr: borealis-strange


	14. Sleeping on the sidewalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without a doubt, John felt more secure with his friends, after all they had been through together and all the support they had given each other, maybe it wasn't much but he loved them as if they were his brothers. Although they still didn't know who he really was.

Being in that small town was not as bad as they thought. It was quite nice, plus they were freer. They could go out to drink in some bar, go exploring without the queen being on top of them, scolding them for how irresponsible they were.

They continued to have history classes with Atticus three times a week and the rest of the week they did what they wanted. They even started practicing their magic on their own.

The need to practice magic was born because Brian found a magic book under the couch while cleaning the house.  
He opened the first page of the book and saw the queen's elegant calligraphy.

“I know it is painful to have to tell you this in a text, but it is as brave to say it in person as it is to convey it to me with my words. I have loved you, I have desired you and I have created a future together in my head, where I saw ourselves as the perfect dream couple. I assure you that the love that I have felt, and that I still notice inside me despite everything, has been real for you, more than anyone else can give you.

Lesath Black”

It was a book for someone but for some reason the queen ended up with it, or maybe she just abandoned it.

Brian started reading and flipping through the book. It was divided into fourteen chapters, each one belonging to each type of magic. If they practiced on the basis of this book, only John could take advantage, because of how Roger was, he doubted that he wanted to do anything.

He read a bit about some basic magic spells he could practice.

-What are you doing? - Roger approached while eating a sandwich.

-Reading about magic -

-Will we have to practice magic !? - Roger yelled.

-I would like us to do it -

-I am not going to practice magic - Freddie said from the kitchen.

-I do want to - John said as he went down the stairs.

Brian tried to convince Freddie and Roger to practice even a little. In the end they convinced them, Roger a little forced, but he accepted.

An hour later, everyone was in the backyard of the house to practice.

They all started with simple enchantments and gradually with more complicated attack and defense spells. Even Freddie managed to perform a wandless spell, pne of the easiest there were, but he did it.  
They did not take it as a true class but rather as a game, where they practiced any spell. They learned a lot on their own but also had fun, everyone except John.

John was the one who had the hardest time. His spells were the weakest and several times he could not even achieve them, in contrast to the others, who performed them easily. And not to mention his pyromancy, he couldn't even create a small flame.  
With his pyromancy he was never very good, he practically only used it to light bonfires so as not to die of cold when he lived on the street, and now that he lived in a house he had not used his magic for several months.

Brian and Freddie had already been inside the house for a long time, while John continued trying to master a spell that did not require a wand. Roger was just sitting on the floor supporting him as much as possible, yelling positive things at him.

-Come on John! - Roger screamed again when John tried one more time.

It failed. John was already despairing, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't create a small spark. John groaned and stomped to the ground.

He walked over to Roger and sat down heavily beside him.

-What's up John? You almost got it! - Roger said encouraging his friend.

-I have not even come close to creating fire - John replied sadly as he pulled some grass from the ground.

Roger thought for a moment what he could do to help John. Finally something occurred to him, maybe it wouldn't help him with his magic (since he had no idea of pyromancy) but at least he wanted to make him laugh.

Roger got up, shook the dirt off his pants a little, and reached out for John to help him up.

-Come, I'll help you make a fire -

Grumbling John took his friend's hand and got up with some difficulty.

Roger guided him to the best place to practice pyromancy without burning anything.

-First you have to take a deep breath - Roger raised his arms to the air and did what he said. John rolled his eyes and did the same as him just to make his friend happy.

-To create fire you need a spark -

-What kind of spark? - John asked.

He had known that for years but never knew what he meant.

-Something to ignite the spark of your heart - Roger said with one hand on his chest and another in the air.

John couldn't help but laugh. He didn't know what kind of spark he needed but he was pretty sure that wasn't it.

-Do not laugh! I'm serious - Roger said "offended" - At least you should try -

John sighed, thought what could be that "spark of his heart"  
It could be anything! Would it be a memory? Someone? What was it?

The first memory that came to mind was when he arrived at the Black Queen's castle, more specifically when Freddie spoke to him the first time. It was an awkward moment but he was glad that Freddie always tried to integrate him, even now he always spoke very little and Freddie always encouraged him to do so.  
He also remembered the first time they wandered through the castle

Was that the answer? Memories with his friends?

He decided he could give it a try, he really didn't have anything to lose. Although it seemed a little strange that this could be the "spark of his heart". Usually, or at least in the books he had read, they always mention the love of life as the reason for pyromancy but he prefered not to think about it much.

John closed his eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on all the good times he had been through with the boys.

He clasped his hands together and breathed again.

He started to feel warm in his hands, he extended his right arm, waiting for Roger's idea to work.

From his fingertips a great flaming fire was born.

He couldn't believe it, he had done it!

Roger screamed with excitement behind him and hugged him.

-I did it! I did it! - John repeated with great enthusiasm.

They both ran into the house to tell the others.

Later that day, the four of them were in the living room watching a movie on television. They weren't paying much attention to him, they were just laughing at how ridiculous it was.

John still couldn't believe that that was his life,

Without a doubt, John felt more secure with his friends, after all they had been through together and all the support they had given each other, maybe it wasn't much but he loved them as if they were his brothers. Although they still didn't know who he really was.

-Guys ... - John spoke to capture the attention of others - There is something I want to tell you -

-What's up John? - Freddie asked worried about his friend and getting closer to him.

-I think this is an appropriate time to tell them who I am. Well ... rather who I was -

Everyone looked at him confused without knowing what he wanted to say.

-As you know I was a tramp.- John continued looking at the ground.

-Haven't you told us that you were studying? - Roger interrupted.

-That is also true. While studying I ... lived on the street.-

"As soon as I turned 18 I was stranded on the street. The only way to get out of there was studying. Even though I had a scholarship, it was very hard to get money to pay for school, plus I couldn't get a job. "

“Fortunately, I met people who were in a similar situation to mine; we lived in an abandoned building. We supported each other, what little we had, we… shared between us. Now all I want to do is help them. Whenever I can I go with them with clothes and food to support them as much as I can ”

John did not want to go into many details such as why he stayed on the street, his relationship with Veronica, among other things that had happened in those two years. Those stories were for another day.

Brian opened his mouth to say something, he thought twice before doing it, he really didn't want to be rude to him.

-Can I ask you a little… inappropriate question?

John nodded. He was afraid of the question at hand, maybe if it was a little personal he might refuse to answer.

-Why did Killer Queen choose you? - Now that he had asked he regretted thinking about that in the first place.

He was totally inconsiderate but John seemed unaffected by the question.

-I do not know. She said something to me that I was the best in my university and that was why it was the most appropriate to be king. I never made much sense of that, mainly because when she went looking for me I was no longer studying -

That day was certainly very strange. He remembered that he was at Veronica's house when Killer Queen came looking for him; They had some tea while she talked to him about the proposal. John rejected it without much thought, the queen insisted and that's when she said that.

Many would have said yes to the first but he did not, he rejected it three times, mainly because he never considered himself appropriate for that task (and until that day, he still thought he wasn’t appropriate).

The others were never given an explanation of why they had to be kings, the queens simply said "Someday you will understand"  
Although John questioned the queen several times and said the same.

-I suppose we are the same - Brian said putting a hand on his shoulder- And no matter who you have been, we will always be with you -

The three hugged him.

That was undoubtedly the best of his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated!!
> 
> Tumblr: borealis-strange


	15. One vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "October 12, 1671
> 
> After a month of traveling, my crew and I finally found an island to live on after being exiled.  
It looks quite promising and has abundant vegetation. It seems that this island has never been documented. At the moment there seem to be no inhabitants other than animals.  
The night is already falling and the best thing is to rest. Tomorrow we will continue our exploration. "

March started in the blink of an eye. The queen informed them that they had to return to the castle to continue their studies. In addition, she believed that they had already been punished enough, she had also finished her affairs outside the country.

Since they had arrived at the castle Roger's visions became more constant. He did not give them much importance but the curious thing about those visions was that it was always the same.  
That night was no exception.

As on other occasions, he was in a church. The church's architecture was similar to that of the Black Queen's Castle with its large pointed arches crossing diagonally to form a vault at the top. The only difference was that this church was not so gloomy, but quite the opposite, it was completely white.  
The only thing that gave it color were the red carpets and the rose arrangements on the sides of the hall.

On the benches sat upper class people dressed in elegant clothes.

At the altar was a woman with long blonde hair wearing a white dress that reached to the floor.

And in front of her was a man in silver armor kneeled.

-Gentlemen, I present to you Atlas Reinaldo Black, your undisputed king. Therefore, all those who have come this day to provide vassalage and service, are you willing to do it? - The priestess spoke with a sweet almost angelic voice.

All visions began in the same way, with the coronation of Atlas. He still didn't understand why he had them. Did the spirit of Atlas want to say something to him?  
All his visions were about the future, not about the past, and less if it was about someone with whom he had no blood relationship.

Roger sat on one of the benches in front to see better the details or some clue as to why that vision.

-Do you promise and swear to rule the island of Rhye, as well as its possessions and other territories belonging to any of it, in accordance with their respective laws and customs? - The woman continued with the coronation ritual.

-I solemnly promise it - Atlas replied.

-And to ensure, to the extent of its power, that all its judgments are presided over by Law, Justice and Mercy? -

-Yes -

-Will you maintain with all her power the laws of our Goddess and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you keep Rhye in the Reformed Protestant religion established by law? Will the Church of Rhye, its doctrine, worship, discipline, and government as established by law, maintain and preserve? And will it preserve the bishops and clerics of Rhye and the churches in their care all the rights and privileges that are recognized by law? -

-I promise. Everything I have promised up to now I will fulfill and keep with the help of our Goddess -

The oath to the crown had not changed much, it was practically the same. The only thing that changed was how many kings were crowned. Formerly there was only one king but as the small towns expand Rhye was divided into four regions. And, according to custom, the four kings have to be crowned at the same time.

-By the power that my goddess grants me on earth - The priestess continued with the coronation - I name you the first king of this new nation. - He grabbed the crown - And you will be known as ...

Roger did not hear the ending as he woke up suddenly.  
That always happened, just at the end of the ceremony he woke up. He really didn't care how Atlas would be known as; he already knew that, the priestess would only say "and you will be known as Atlas the perfect king"

He lay in his bed for a few minutes thinking about what to do. That day they had no classes and had nothing to do. Freddie went to visit his parents and John went to who knows where.

He got up and dressed in the first thing he found. He left his room but did not go directly to the dining room, that morning he was not hungry.  
He wandered around the castle a little looking for Brian. And, unsurprisingly, he was sitting quietly in the library.

-What are you doing in the library?- Roger asked as he sat next to Brian.

-Do you remember the book of magical creatures? Well, I'm still trying to figure out what language it is in order to know all the secrets it hides -

Roger rolled his eyes.

-Are you seriously still with that? It's just a fantasy book, you should forget it -

Roger walked over to get a better look at the book and that was what had Brian so intrigued. He saw the words written in black ink and immediately identified the language.

-Oh! - Roger exclaimed - It's in Latin -

Brian looked at him confused.

\- You know Latin ?! -

-I only know a little, but in the time I was with the king he taught me a little Latin -

Brian felt stupid, how could he ever have noticed? It was quite obvious, Latin was the first language used in Rhye, besides the one they used, but gradually it was no longer used.

-Do you want to help me translate it? - Brian asked Roger hoping that with his help he could decipher it.

Roger accepted, he had nothing better to do.

In the queen's immense library, they found a dictionary that will help them know what it said. It was probably used by the queen to translate ancient Rhye texts and books.

After an hour, and with the help of Roger's knowledge, they managed to translate the first page of the happy book;

"October 12, 1671

After a month of traveling, my crew and I finally found an island to live on after being exiled.  
It looks quite promising and has abundant vegetation. It seems that this island has never been documented. At the moment there seem to be no inhabitants other than animals.  
The night is already falling and the best thing is to rest. Tomorrow we will continue our exploration. "

That was strange to say the least. The author had a story similar of Atlas, perhaps they were from the same crew, but did not explain the magical creatures.

They continued reading and discovered very very interesting things.

Brian skipped some things to get to the interesting, like the pages where the author wrote about the magical creatures and know once and for all if they were a reality or a fantasy.

The book contains several drawings of different magical creatures; the text had descriptions of physical characteristics and abilities, all with comments from the book's author.  
It was evident that the author felt a deep hatred with these creatures and how they ruined "his perfect kingdom".

Brian could not trust these texts very much, most likely those descriptions were influenced by the hatred of the author. He would never know how true they were. Perhaps you would look for a book by an author with a more objective point of view.

Roger had been gone for a while but Brian was continuing his investigation. During all that time Brian believed less that this book was about Rhye but when he reached the end of the book he found a sheet folded in four.

It was a map. A map of Rhye.

Looking closely at the sheet Brian couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was completely impossible. He checked it very carefully to make sure what he saw was true.

It had the same shape of the island (with slight variations), it had marked the mountains of the west, the seven seas of Rhye, and the rivers. The only thing that was not marked was Nevermore, but it wasn't because they probably still didn't know the danger of that forest.

The author of the book had come to Rhye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated!!!
> 
> Tumblr: borealis-strange


	16. Somebody to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the time Freddie had been living in the castle, one of the gardeners who worked there had always caught Freddie's attention. A gardener who was always too focused on his work to even notice Freddie. He had never dared speak to him out of a deep fear that he would not be reciprocated, as had happened several times before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took longer than I thought. But I think it's a nice chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!

During the time Freddie had been living in the castle, one of the gardeners who worked there had always caught Freddie's attention. A gardener who was always too focused on his work to even notice Freddie. He had never dared speak to him out of a deep fear that he would not be reciprocated, as had happened several times before.

One day, when the desire and curiosity to speak to the boy began to torment him, Freddie decided to tell John what was happening, but he waited until there was no one around and said he wanted to talk to him. He went looking for him and with some regret, he decided to ask him for advice.

-Hey, John, can I tell you something?-

-Sure, Freddie, what happened?-

-Well, you see, I ...

And at that moment, Freddie froze and the words didn't want to come out. He didn't know why, if he had a lot of confidence in John ...

-I…-

-Is something wrong, Freddie? You look pretty nervous.-

John was imagining what topic Freddie could refer to, since he probably didn't notice it, but besides his nerves, he was smiling slightly without showing his teeth and he was blushed.

-Well, you see ... - Freddie said, leaving his nerves - I have a certain interest in someone around here ... He is one of the gardeners, but I have never been able to speak to him, I do not want to annoy him or that he does not correspond to me … -

-Oh, I understand, I think you should talk to him ..., and well, I suppose if it doesn't correspond to you at least you will have tried …-

-Well, I'd like to, you know? But the thing is that I get pretty nervous around him, the words just go away and I can't say a "hello" if I want to, and even if I did, it would be too difficult to get from there, I wouldn't know what else to say …-

-Well then, it will be a start ... Could you at least show me who he is?

Freddie thought about it, but figured out that getting some air in the gardens wouldn't hurt.

-Fine, come on, but first come to the kitchen with me for a glass of water. Then we will go see him.-

-Okay, okay. Let's go.-

John said quietly while he had a plan in mind.

They reached the kitchen and Freddie took a glass, put some ice in it, and filled it with water. John looked at him from the door and could notice Freddie's hand shake the water in the glass slightly.

-Easy, Freddie,everything is alright.-

Freddie just looked at him and gave him a slight smile, although it was obvious that he was not at all convinced.

They walked through the palace until they reached the gardens where the queen's favorite rose bushes were, where the gardener usually was, and this time was no exception. There he was, watering the roses.

John could see how Freddie's eyes lit up and he was excited to see him, Freddie just looked at John and then gave his full attention to the young man working, so concentrated that he had not even felt the presence of both there.

Freddie simply watched the boy without daring to speak to him. John pushed Freddie to encourage him to finally speak to the gardener.

This took Freddie completely by surprise, causing him to trip and collide with the gardener.

Ashamed, Freddie quickly moved away from him, and the gardener, surprised by the unusual interruption, got up and saw with amazement who his distractor was.

Freddie held his breath and tried to stay calm, which was impossible being so close to the boy with whom he had been in love for so long.

-I'm sorry, Your Majesty - The gardener said hesitating with his words.

-Don't worry - Freddie said, dismissing it - Besides, it is not ... necessary that you call me majesty. Just tell me Freddie -

-Oh! In that case I am Jim - Jim said with a big smile - But ... aren't you the prince? -

-Yes, but I'm not getting used to that idea. I prefer to be called by my name -

-Okay. Didn't you come for something? -

Freddie froze. He had made no excuse to speak to him in the first place. And obviously he was not going to say "I’m here to confess my love"

-I ... Well, I ... - God Jim's eyes were so beautiful - I ... came to ask you ... for a rose-

Freddie wanted the earth to swallow him right now and punch himself. "I came to ask you for a rose" was without a doubt the most absurd thing he had ever heard. He would have told him another thing, but it was too late.

-Okay - Jim gave a forced smile. Freddie would swear he was disappointed, while Jim turned around looking for the most beautiful rose there was.

-Here it is. Jim gave her a sad look.-

-Thanks, it's beautiful. - Freddie took it with a trembling hand.

Freddie returned to John with the rose in hand.

-And how was it? - John asked when he saw him approach - He gave you a rose! - John said enthusiastically.

-No, I ... I asked him ... - Freddie regretted.

Freddie sighed disappointed. Why couldn't she speak to him like a normal person?

It was a couple of days before Freddie was encouraged to speak to him again and he did not do very well either. They only exchanged a couple of words until Freddie simply left because he couldn't hold his nerves.  
And so it happened over and over and over again.  
Every day Jim went to work at the castle Freddie visited him with some silly excuse to talk to him.  
And all those times, he didn't accomplish anything.

He got to know a few things about him: like he was three years younger than him, that he was not from Rhye but from an island in the south where he grew up all his childhood along with his brothers and that he had been working with the Queen for almost three years. 

One day he decided to make some lemonade for Jim as an excuse to talk to him.  
He went to one of the gardens outside with a tray where he had the pitcher of lemonade and two glasses of ice.

Freddie walked over to where Jim was working.

-Hi Jim! - Freddie greeted cheerfully - I brought some lemonade because ... I imagine it is very hot and you must be tired. -

-Oh! Hi Freddie - He greeted him back as he got up and brushed some dirt from his pants. 

-How is everything going around here? - Freddie said while looking at the bushes Jim was pruning.

-Everything is quite calm, it has only been a little hot these days.- Jim said getting a little air with his hat.

-Oh yes, I brought some lemonade because of the heat, it's for you.- Freddie said serving the glasses.

-Oh, I ... Thank you very much Freddie. -Jim said taking the glass and smiling slightly at him.

-It's nothing.- Freddie replied taking a light sip of his lemonade.

After that they did not talk much, there was only a long silence between them and the occasional look. But it was not an uncomfortable silence, on the contrary, it was calm and even relaxing.  
The two of us together enjoying each other's company and the serenity of the garden.

Jim was trying to get closer to Freddie and seemed to want to say something to him but he regretted it at the last second.

-It is best to continue with the work - Jim said once he finished with his drink.

-Yes. See you another day - Freddie began to collect the glasses - It was very nice to spend time with you. -

He got up and grabbed the things to take them to the kitchen.

He didn't take two steps when Jim called him.

-Wait - Freddie came back again - ... A friend of mine is going to open a restaurant near here, and ... I didn't know if ... you wanted to go to dinner with me. -

Freddie's eyes lit up.

-Seriously? - Freddie still could not believe that the boy of his dreams was inviting him to dinner.

He didn't have to be excited… They were just going to dinner as friends. Nothing more than that.

-Yes! - Jim said with a big smile - Are you free tonight? -

Freddie without hesitation quickly accepted.

-Of course. -

-Very good. Then see you later. -

Freddie said goodbye and went back into the castle. He couldn't believe it, was he dreaming?  
He could feel his face burning and his heart pounding strongly in his chest.

Freddie left the things in the kitchen and went to his room with little jumps of happiness and singing a song.

-And...? - John asked when Freddie arrived at his room. He was sitting on his bed reading a magazine. - How did it go this time?

Freddie collapsed on his bed and hid his face with his hands to prevent John from seeing how flushed he was.

-I was invited to dinner! - Freddie said excitedly while playing with a pillow.

-Seriously?! - John exclaimed, amazed and very happy by his friend. - That is great! -

-I don't have to be so excited… We will only go out as friends. - Freddie said reducing his emotion.

-Still, it's a breakthrough. - John said in a certainly comforting way. His characteristic sincerity was notorious.

Freddie considered it for a moment. Maybe they didn't have much chance that they were a couple, but at least their friendship was progressing little by little. He could learn a little more about their interests, and even if they are not together, Freddie was happy if Jim was.

Now she had a bigger problem to worry about: his "date" with Jim. He had no idea what he was going to wear. He couldn't go with what he had on, he had to use something better, something more elegant. But there is no need to exaggerate either, since it was only a casual dinner.

John tried to help him but since he had no idea of fashion he just told him if he liked something or not. Although it didn't matter what he said, Freddie was not convinced that he looked good enough.

In the end he opted for a black t-shirt and a sack of yellow flowers, with his usual jeans and boots. It wasn't a big deal, but it was appropriate for dining out with a friend.

Jim didn't specify a time, however he believed it should be around… 7 p.m.? Maybe at 8? Maybe 8 o'clock was a good time.

He left the castle at a quarter to eight and he waited for Jim. His hands kept sweating t and he was constantly cleaning them on his pants. He didn't have to worry too much about it, it wasn't like Jim was going to take his hand, although that would be nice.

He didn't have to wait long since Jim arrived soon after. He was wearing a red plaid shirt and a jacket.

-Sorry, I forgot to specify an hour, have you been waiting here for a long time?- Jim asked with a slight tone of concern.

-Oh don't worry, I've only been here a few minutes. Also, I took some fresh air and enjoy the gardens ... They are very nice ... - Freddie was a little nervous, but decided to relax a little and try to enjoy that time with Jim.

-I'm glad you like them, I enjoy working on them. - Jim said. - Besides, it never hurts to appreciate the beauty of the flowers - Jim said looking at an intact yellow flower from one of the bushes. Freddie just stared at him with mixed attention, curiosity, and intrigue. It was so nice of Jim to talk like that. The same voice of Jim after a few seconds of silence took him out of his trance: - Anyway, are we leaving? - Freddie nodded.

Freddie and Jim crossed the street, started walking, and got closer and closer to the city center. Among the old buildings restored to be converted into a business, stood a rustic red ocher building, about 3 floors, which looked quite old in itself but with an impeccably maintained and restored facade, with translucent white curtains on each of the windows. There were rustic lights that illuminated the walls with photographs and the wooden floor inside, you could hear the laughter from people who made the place to seem really cozy, plus a terrace that looked quite nice, illuminated by series of spotlights that gave a certain warmth to the place, although it was cool and you could even say it would be a little cold that night. It was all topped with a medium-sized neon sign "open" above the door.

It was Jim's friend's restaurant. It looked quite nice and cozy, but judging by how well built and stable it looked, as well as its historic location, Freddie had a slight suspicion that this restaurant had not just opened.

-It's pretty cute, isn't it? - Jim said to Freddie, who probably noticed the young prince's astonished look.

-Of course. - Freddie replied to Jim, who saw many people inside laughing while dining.

-So ... Let's go inside, it's a bit cold, don't you think?

Freddie just nodded slightly and they both made synchronized steps toward the entrance to the restaurant. Jim gave way to Freddie, and he was delighted with what his eyes saw: a restaurant, bar, and café at the same time: 3 different floors, one for each, but it was certainly quite extensive. There were several tables and almost all of them were full, vintage lights illuminated the room and there were photographs and paintings hanging on the walls, which like the floor, had a rustic wood finish. There was very nice music in the background, which in turn merged with the many lively conversations and laughter of all the people dining there. Not even one minutes passed when someone came to attend them:

-Jim! Hello! How nice to see you! - Exclaimed a young woman with great excitement as she hugged Jim. She was short, with brown wavy hair, and brown eyes framed by dark violet glasses, she was wearing a red apron with a black long-sleeved top underneath and black jeans.

-Elizabeth! Hello! - Jim exclaimed enthusiastically.

-I'm so glad to see you, a lot has happened! Since you work with the queen you take very few breaks to come.- Elizabeth said somewhat calmer. - Well, who is he? - She said looking at Freddie.

-Oh, he is ... He is ... Freddie, a friend of mine ... - Jim said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

-Nice to meet you ... - Freddie said somewhat disappointed. First of all, who was that girl and why had she greeted Jim so frantically? Oh, he was jealous, it can't be ... And also "friend" ... He supposed he would have to resign himself, it was just the first time they went out, plus that's what they were for the moment, friends.

-I'm Elizabeth Hutton, sorry I didn't mention it before, but I'm always very excited to see my brother.-

Her sister, of course! They have a certain resemblance when looking at her more closely, their eyes were quite similar as was the shape of their eyebrows and nose.

-Well, what are you going to want? - Elizabeth said taking out a small notebook and a pen.

-A table for two, one of those on the shore. - Jim said smiling at his younger sister.

-Okay, let's go. - Said the girl starting to walk towards the tables that were on the shore.

Freddie followed Jim and his sister, increasingly confirming his suspicion that the restaurant was nothing new. First its location, then its stability, its rustic touches, Jim's sister telling him that he never has time to go to the restaurant ...  
They reached the table and Freddie could see the paintings and photographs hanging on the wall. In colors, black and white, sepia, all framed and very well preserved. It looked as if they had been taken and framed instantly, but none of them had been worn out. There were photos up to 1920, incredible. They sat at the table, nothing unusual. One of those traditional tables that are attached to the wall, with 2 armchairs one on each side.

They both sat down, facing each other. Elizabeth handed each of them a menu.  
"In a moment I will take your order," she said before retiring.

Freddie scanned the menu for something interesting, but it was impossible to decide, honestly everything looked delicious. There were so many options and he was just seeing the menu when Jim intervened:  
-Problems deciding? -Jim asked playfully.

-Yes, a little bit. - Freddie answered without looking up from the menu.

Jim leaned across the table and pointed to one of the meals.

-I recommend this one. -

Freddie observed what Jim was recommending to him.

-Paella? -

-Exactly - Jim said proudly as he returned to his place. - Nowhere will you find a better paella than there is here. -

Freddie accepted. Despite living in Rhye for a couple of years, he had never tried paella, even though it is the most characteristic dish in the country.

Shortly afterwards Elizabeth arrived to take orders:

-So, what did you fancy? - She asked with the notebook in her hand.

-Two orders of paella. - Jim said looking at Freddie as he nodded back.

-Do you want something to drink? -

-A beer - Jim said without much thought. - Dark-

-Me too. - said Freddie

Elizabeth wrote it down in her notebook and left.

Jim started asking Freddie a few questions about his life, mainly before he was a prince. Freddie with some nervousness and trying not to give too many details; He might be hopelessly in love with Jim but wouldn’t reveal his darkest secrets. Not yet.

Soon after, Elizabeth arrived with her food and drinks. Paella was a dish where its main main ingredient was rice accompanied by vegetables, seafood and chicken. Freddie tried it for the first time and it was just delicious. He didn't know why he had lasted so long without having tried it. 

Freddie expected dinner to be the most awkward thing in the world, where neither of them would say a word. But luckily, it was the most natural thing that a first date could go.

Being with Jim gave him a certain feeling of tranquility and security, and he had not felt like this for a long time, if he had ever felt this way before.

They continued talking while eating paella and drinking beer, Freddie loved the paella and Jim jokingly told him that they could come back whenever he wanted, although of course he would love to, but he did not say so.

The talk was based on questions, answers and an occasional anecdote related to some of the above. They both had a lot of fun, and it made Freddie more and more intrigued to learn more about Jim.

After a long time, they both finished their food and drinks, so Freddie went to the bathroom quickly to "wash his hands" and do some exploring. Jim indicated where he was: at the bottom and to the side of the stairs to go up to the cafe.

Freddie was passing between the tables, analyzing in detail but quickly everything that was on the wall. Mostly photos but with some other paintings, he was realizing that those photos had many years of being taken, but among them was one that caught his attention very particularly.

After washing his hands, he looked towards the stairs. They were beautiful, 3 steps in front, a space of approximately 1x1 and then they turned to the right to continue towards the café. A large chandelier hanging from the ceiling just above the stairwell illuminated a large, sepia-colored photo, carefully framed and so that it was striking as soon as it was visible. The photo was of the same restaurant, in a different time, just when it was inaugurated. Below, in the legend, you could read "Serving since 1918." written in handwritten calligraphy, quite sloping and elegant.  
"I caught you, Jim ..."

Freddie returned to the table and put himself in plan to pretend not to know anything, to take Jim by surprise:

-Hey Jim, how old is this place? - Freddie asked innocently.

-It is very old. I think it's about fifty years old or something. -

-AHA! - Freddie exclaimed and pointed accusingly at Jim - I knew this place was not new. -

Jim laughed a little at Freddie's reaction.

-Okay, you caught me. It was just ... an excuse to have dinner with you -

Freddie's heart stopped for a second. Was he talking seriously? You could tell he was talking seriously. But why? Did… did he have some kind of interest in him?

Freddie's thoughts were interrupted when Elizabeth arrived with the bill.  
Freddie intended to pay but Jim stopped him. So Jim paid.

When leaving the restaurant the night had already fallen, and the streetlights illuminated the street. There weren't too many people outside, which was good, so they could both walk quietly without worrying about being seen together.

They walked for a while until they reached a lonely but cute park. They decided to sit on a bench.

The trees moved with the light wind, the environmental noises of both the city and nature could be heard, and it was clear, the full moon was appreciated.

-Isn't the sky beautiful? - Jim pointed out while looking at the night sky.

Freddie did the same and appreciated it as did Jim. Although they were in the city, some stars could be seen.

-I remember when I was a child ... - Jim spoke again - My grandfather used to take me to the field and teach me about the constellations and the universe. -

Freddie turned to see Jim who was still seeing the sky. And he looked closely at his face. An expression of melancholy loomed in him, with a slightly sad smile, as if he saw everything he was saying in his mind.

-I still remember all the legends about the constellations that he used to tell me. - Jim sighed nostalgically - He also said that all good people go to heaven and ... they become stars. I always see the sky and remember all the moments I spend with him. -

Jim moved a little closer to him and tried to take his hand. Freddie instinctively removed his hand and cleared his throat a little.

-I think it would be nice to go camping someday, you know? - Freddie said almost without thinking- So you could show me the stars -

Jim turned to look completely excited.

-It is an excellent idea! - Jim exclaimed and hugged Freddie. - In summer is the best time to see the stars - Jim said with a huge sparkle in his eyes - It is when the sky is clearest -

Had he just invited Jim over? To camp? The two of them alone in the middle of nowhere?

They continued talking, rather Jim was talking, about constellations and legends. Freddie just watched him delighted paying attention to every detail. It was just beautiful and charming to hear Jim hear something he was passionate about.

Freddie did not know how long they lasted there but it was not that he cared much; he had spent one of the best days of his life with Jim.

Jim accompanied Freddie through the lonely downtown streets, since he didn't want him to go alone to the castle. The night breeze was beginning to blow making Freddie shiver a little. Freddie hugged himself to try to keep warm.

He didn't think he was going to stay late on the street, so he didn't bring any kind of coat; Jim, on the other hand, was wearing a jacket that looked quite warm.

Freddie fantasized about the idea of borrowing it and feeling its warmth.

"It's silly," thought Freddie at that idea. It would be strange if a friend lent him his jacket to cover himself from the cold, although it would be nice.

Finally, they reached the castle entrance.

-See you tomorrow - Jim said goodbye to Freddie shaking his hand.

Jim reached out and kissed Freddie on the cheek before retiring.

Freddie felt his face burn; Fortunately Jim was no longer around to see him blush.

Maybe she had finally found someone to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated!!!
> 
> The next chapter is the last one, are you all excited for the grand finale?
> 
> Tumblr: borealis-strange


	17. The March of the Black Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was definitely weird. Atticus interested in dealing with them outside the library? Nothing very common, that's for sure. After glancing approvingly at the others and seeing how they were as confused as him, Freddie went with Atticus and they both went not too far to talk comfortably.
> 
> -What's going on? - Freddie asked - Did something happen?
> 
> -It is not a bad thing. - Atticus said, interlacing his fingers at chest height. - It's just that the queen has a very important mission for you. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

Some time passed since Jim and Freddie's "date", and so the birthday of the black queen finally arrived. As the days went by, the Queen's planning for her birthday and a strange emotion with which it was unusual to see it with her was becoming more and more noticeable.

The queen's party was approaching and the preparatory were increasingly notorious, the queen administering and moving things, orders and invitations, among other things. It was contemplated a fairly large party, something like a dance, as well as with people from important positions, nobles, officials, even relatives of the queen.

The queen sometimes asked Freddie for help choosing the decorations or arranging them, and Freddie was delighted to accept since part of it was seeing Jim work on the flower arrangements. Jim saw Freddie and vice versa. Whenever they could, they talked for a few minutes, and then everyone went back to their own business. They went for walks in the gardens in free time, and the black queen was increasingly noticing the affinity between Freddie and Jim, and only looked at them nostalgically with memories coming.

When the palace was fully decorated with flower arrangements of Rhye's most beautiful roses, with long strips of white, hot pink, almost red, and black strips, and letter placards in metallic shades of gold and silver reading congratulations to the queen. Finally, the big day was next Saturday. All that was missing were the suits...

-Why do I have to use this? - Roger asked annoyed, scratching his neck and loosening his clothes and moving a little. - It is uncomfortable, impractical and itchy. -

-Because it's the queen's birthday, darling. - Freddie said, still looking in front of the mirror. - You have to dress appropriately for the occasion.

-But just look at me! - Roger claimed irritated. - These frills on the neck are horrible, it seems that a harlequin and a court jester from the 17th century came and left me their clothes! - claimed roger throwing a tantrum while Brian contained a laugh.

-Come on ... it's not that bad! - Freddie said cheerfully trying to cheer Roger up. - You must admit they have class.

-Ridiculous class! You only say it because you like yours. - Roger grumbled as he whipped one foot on the floor, arms crossed and turned indignantly to the side, shooing the girls who adjusted the pants to suit him.

-I agree with you Roger, these suits are not the best in the world, but let the dressmakers work at least. - John said gesturing towards the women.

-Ok, sorry. - Roger said practically out of commitment. - But that doesn't take away the fact that I look ridiculous. - He muttered.

Well, at least I don't look so bad ... - Brian said mocking and laughing a little. - And with that pout of tantrum, you look even funnier ... - He said laughing much more.

-Laugh all you want, Brian, but in the end the one who wins here is Freddie. - John said gesturing towards Freddie making the other two turn to see him pose in front of the mirror making funny and elegant gestures and grimaces, strutting from one side to the other and without taking his eyes off his extravagant outfit as if to notice the others.

-At this point I do not know who chose the costumes, the Queen or Freddie ... - Brian said again. John and Roger slowly nodded in agreement as the three looked at Freddie in amusement.

Finally, after long days of work, the long-awaited day of the Black Queen's party finally arrived. From 6:30 pm different guests began to arrive from all over: wealthy families of Rhye, kings and nobles from other places, courtiers, officials, distinguished and the queen's family, who was very excited to see them again. The sun began to set in Rhye and the music of the orchestra sounded joyous throughout the ballroom, as people danced gracefully downtown, some others savoring the queen's favorite desserts on the edge of the hall, while the hostess of the party talked with her parents, brothers and closest cousins about the news of the family.

The boys in their elegant and striking clothes would seem impossible in any other context not to look at, but as Freddie aptly said, it is the Queen's birthday and you have to dress correctly for the occasion. People passed, and every time a couple of nobles arrived and their titles were announced, they seemed to arrive in a more ridiculous and striking outfit than the previous ones.

So the hours went by and they didn't care much about socializing, except for Freddie, who seemed delighted to be the center of attention for a while at least. After a while, they went to the snack table to taste various delicacies of which a good part were original recipes of the queen prepared by herself without being picked up for taking them secretly, where they were intercepted by his assistant professor of Rhye history:

-Good evening gentlemen - Atticus with a big smile as always - How are you doing tonight?-

They opened their mouths to speak, but were interrupted before anyone could answer the question.

-Good, I'm very happy - Atticus interrupted in a very optimistic tone and further lengthened his smile. The boys looked at each other puzzled. - Freddie, can I talk to you? Alone ... -

That was definitely weird. Atticus interested in dealing with them outside the library? Nothing very common, that's for sure. After glancing approvingly at the others and seeing how they were as confused as him, Freddie went with Atticus and they both went not too far to talk comfortably.

-What's going on? - Freddie asked - Did something happen?

-It is not a bad thing. - Atticus said, interlacing his fingers at chest height. - It's just that the queen has a very important mission for you. -

Freddie looked at him confused as Atticus kept talking.

-The queen wants you to ... go to the catacombs to retrieve an ancient relic from a king. -

-The catacombs? - Freddie said assimilating what he were saying - Where the dragon is?, Only me?-

-You will not go alone. I will guide you during this little mission. -

-No. - Freddie said seriously, very convinced of what he said.

-No? - Atticus exclaimed completely perplexed with Freddie's answer - But it is a VERY IMPORTANT mission of the queen ... -

-I will not go without the others, they could help us ... -

Atticus breathed deeply, rolling his eyes somewhat frustrated.

-Okay. - Atticus said reluctantly. - Go and call them. I'll wait for you in the kitchen.-

Freddie went with the boys, who were in a hallway calmly arguing about something he had not heard. He arrived as quickly as he could and explained the whole situation.

-The catacombs!?, Us!?,! Are you crazy !? - Brian exclaimed exalted while being calmed by Roger.

-Yes Freddie, we almost died there last time, remember? - The blonde replied.

-Come on, guys, it's something important for the queen ... Besides, she wouldn't ask us if she didn't think we were capable of doing it. - Freddie said in an optimistic tone, trying to convince both others and himself.

-There's a dragon, Freddie, what shall we do if ... if ...? You know, SPIT US FIRE !? It can devour us just by opening its mouth! - exclaimed Brian almost paranoid, He still didn't calm down a bit.

-John will help us, he knows how to handle fire and stuff, don't you, John? - Freddie said still trying to convince the others.

-I specialize in fire, Freddie, but I'm not a flamethrower, much less a fire extinguisher, I would hardly compare myself to a candle. - John said with some doubt and disappointment, rubbing his left arm with his right hand and looking at the ground.

-Guys, please, I don't want to go alone ... - Freddie said starting to despair.

-Alone? - John said starting to give in.

-I told Atticus that I would only go if you agreed ... - Freddie said with his head down - I think I will have to do it anyway, but I would prefer that they accompany me because it scares me to go alone with Atticus ... -

-Well, looking at it that way ... I think we should accompany him. Personally, I would feel worse leaving him alone with Atticus in the catacombs with the dragon while we are here ... - John said, taking Freddie's side.

-I guess Deaky is right. - Roger said mockingly but being serious. - What do you think, Bri?

-I don't know, it scares me ... - Brian said doubtfully. - But I guess I'll go with you.

-Thanks, guys, Atticus said he's waiting for us in the kitchen. Freddie said relieved.

The four of them went to the kitchen as soon as they could. Upon arrival, Atticus was waiting for them sitting on a bench with his right leg crossed over his left, his hands resting on his knee, believing himself important and with the most mysterious, false and forced face to make himself the interesting one.

-So, I see that you convinced them huh ... - Atticus said confidently.

-Yes, here we are, but as you said, this is important. There is no time to lose. - Roger said insolently and bluntly, as he usually did.

-Okay, let's go. - Atticus said, returning slightly to reality and irritated thanks to Roger.

They walked down the halls as the moon began to rise higher and higher, highlighting the Gothic style of the Black Queen's palace. Finally, after several turns, hallways, gardens, and a few stairs, they reached the door that framed the entrance to the catacombs. Atticus took a torch, lit it, and they began to descend. As they descended the stairs in eternal darkness only interrupted by the torchlight, John decided to clear up a question he had:

-Atticus ... What exactly is the dragon guarding? -

-That is a very simple answer - Atticus answered with great enthusiasm - The crown of an ancient king.-

Right after the answer to the question, they finally reached the catacombs. Atticus walked ahead of them as if he knew the terrain by heart.  
.  
-And what about him? - John asked somewhat scared hiding behind Freddie ..

-Ah, you mean the dragon? - Atticus spoke pretending to be absent-minded and innocent .. - Don't worry about it - He said happily - I've already dealt with him with a simple exhaustion spell. Come on, don't just stand there!

Atticus signaled to them to follow him and continued to walk with small steps and an emotion that made him seem to jump. The boys were behind him, and right at the bottom, there was a continuation through a not so wide tunnel, but apparently it was a conduit that led to another place. The boys followed behind Atticus, and stopped to one side, curious to see what was in the background and if the dragon was there. John lit a small flame in his hand to see a little more around them and they discovered that indeed, there was the dragon, asleep and somehow chained to the wall. The dragon exhaled and raised a cloud of dust, dirt and smoke causing everyone to run scared towards the tunnel Atticus entered, at the same time wondering how he had slept and chained the dragon since he was not supposed to have magic ... Something was wrong.

Luckily or unluckily, they arrived just in time to hear Atticus's award-winning explanation, he hadn't even noticed the others left behind for a few moments:

-The crown is in a kind of underground chapel. Right behind the dragon there is a door that leads there, and that is where we are crossing right now. A little while longer and we will arrive at the chamber where the crown is protected, held on an enchanted pedestal, protected by a magic bubble.

They kept walking and Brian was getting more and more nervous, so to avoid entering that place, he said:

-I will prefer to wait here, this place is somewhat gloomy and personally I do not like much the smell of humidity. - He lied to stay waiting at the door.

-Okay, okay, however you want, but don't waste our time anymore. - Atticus said anxiously.

Just after a few seconds of leaving Brian, they entered the place. It was a kind of camera, the fusion of a chapel eaten away by nature, and a cave. It was not as elegant as the queen's palace, it was mostly made of stone and there was damp running down the walls. With 8 pillars that formed a corridor, they were all joined to the ceiling, which in the background was pronounced in what was a kind of dome through which faint rays of moonlight entered.   
Above the dome, you could see something that must have been stained glass somewhere in time, but they were closed by many wooden boards already swollen with moisture and the passage of time. You could see rusty chains hanging from the ceiling that must have been having held large and elegant chandeliers. Underground moisture seeped into the walls and traces of some kind of coating were observed, covered in dust, moss and falling apart, as well as broken and swollen woods that must have been the benches. The moss moved from the bottom up and there were roots on the roof. The rugs were rotten from damp and airless, and eaten away by moths and termites. The floor was uneven, giving the impression that the construction sank each time it was stepped on incorrectly. No one understood why the queen would put such a valuable relic like that in such an old and neglected place, except Atticus and perhaps Roger.

-And then, do we just take it and we return? - Roger asked, surprised at how simple all that was and trying to make his discomfort go unnoticed when he felt the familiar place.

-That is the probl… I mean, the reason why you have come. None of us can do it. - He replied with a big smile, notoriously forced and almost psychopathic. - Only Freddie can.

-Me? - Freddie said completely confused - Why me?

-That's an important question with a very… interesting answer indeed. - Atticus said with exaggerated hand movements. - The crown has an enchantment put on by the Black Queen, where only the heir to the throne of the first region can touch the crown. And Freddie is the heir. - He remarked in a tone of voice that could be perfectly used to explain something to a child.

Freddie swallowed hard and headed for the pedestal. As he walked with impressive slowness. John and Roger walked the church as far as the view with the help of John's flames reached. There were shelves with remains of some book and parchment, banners of what must have been soft blue, black, and red velvet hanging on the walls, almost invisible paintings, eaten away by moths and termites, must have been at least 10 meters high and there would have been more than one chandelier hanging from the majestic ceiling.

Roger felt strangely uncomfortable, as if he had visited that place before. He recalled and had a strong suspicion of believing he knew where they were, so he found an old torch and asked John to light it. With the torch in hand and Atticus distracted, his gaze completely fixed on Freddie's wispy footsteps, Roger approached one of the walls and wiped away a piece of the remaining coatings, only to realize he was right. The covering was white marble with cream color variations, just like in the dream where Atlas Black, the perfect king, first monarch of Rhye was crowned. They were in the chapel in which he had been crowned, so that would explain why the queen had chosen that place to protect the crown. He told John, who seemed to be trying to decipher something that was barely distinguishable in the frayed picture frames, and both were stumped at the similarity of Roger's dream description and where they were at the time. , in addition to the no longer coincidence in which John deciphered that one of the paintings had a description in an ancient language spoken in Rhye, words from which he could only distinguish "portray", "coronation," King A --- B---- ”, since the rest was blurred and unintelligible.

Freddie swallowed hard. Atticus said only he could hold the crown, so ... the spell wouldn't hurt him right? Very nervous, Freddie walked towards the pedestal, getting closer and slower and it was that his nerves made it seem that the main hall was endless. Finally he reached the crown and with a trembling hand tried to reach into the glittering magic bubble. He realized something and stopped his hand in his tracks, inches from entering the protective bubble. He turned to see Atticus, who was looking at him as if they were under countdown and the others, who only saw each other.

-Why are you stopping Freddie? - Atticus said with visible frustration in his voice. - The queen needs that crown. IMMEDIATELY. -

Atticus pressed him and Freddie did not know what to answer.

-No - Freddie said as he took a couple of steps back. - I can not…-

-No? - Atticus was breathing harder and harder.

-It is ... better to the crown stay here. - Freddie stumbled over his words - Only I can take it and if that person wants it ... he cannot have it ... -

It was very logical. That the queen had the crown in her hands put her in more danger. So ... what did she want it for? The only thing he could accomplish by changing its place was to risk the crown and even the queen.

Atticus was incredibly desperate, and in a fit of fury, he caught John by surprise, hanging him with an arm from behind. He pulled a knife from his pocket and held it close to his neck, threatening to cut it.

It happened so fast that neither Roger nor Freddie could react. They only looked at John's frightened face as he looked at them as if he still couldn't believe what was happening.

-If you get close, your little friend will die - Atticus took a couple of steps back.

Neither of them moved. They had to think of something quick, because if Atticus didn't kill John with the knife, he would end up suffocating him. Silent tears ran down John's face; He tried to wriggle out of Atticus' grasp but it was impossible, he was stronger than his tall, lean body made it seem.

-Now little drug addict - Atticus said in a mocking and threatening tone - Put your hand in, give me that crown and nobody will be hurt. -

Freddie backed away scared and without taking his eyes off John. He took the crown without any problem, but did not give it to him immediately, he kept it in his hands for a few moments. There was something about her that made the crown special; Freddie didn't know how to explain it to himself, it was as if… it was made of magic.

-Hurry up, drug addict! - Atticus roared - I don't have all day. -

With slow steps and trembling hands, Freddie approached little by little while watching how Atticus's face revealed a twisted smile.

No. He wouldn't give it that easy.

In a moment of lucidity (or stupidity), he threw the crown as far as he could. Roger seemed to have read his mind, he went after her trying to catch it.

Atticus was not that fast, just barely able to react.

-You idiot! - Atticus shouted -

Atticus slammed John hard on the ground.  
John hit his head on the rotting carpet and was stunned for a couple of seconds.

John's vision blurred, he didn't hear very well, just screams from Atticus that he couldn't decipher. No, he would not pass out, Atticus was distracted, he could attack, it was a perfect opportunity.

He did not stand up from the ground, but instead created a huge flare directed directly at his face, but Atticus raised his arm to create a magic shield.

John's eyes widened.

-Are you seriously going to attack me while I'm not watching you? - Atticus said sarcastically - I find it very hypocritical of you, I thought we were friends. -

Atticus contained John's flames and threw them at the upper beams, causing them to flake and ignite creating huge flares and thus blocking the entrance. Roger stayed on the side of the door, so he ran for Brian as fast as he could.

John still weak but driven by adrenaline and panic, he jumped up and ran to take cover with Freddie.

-I had planned to leave you alive… I almost liked you. - Atticus said as a psycho while adjusting his white gloves - But now that you know and have interfered with my plans ... you must die. -

With a simple wave of his hand he released a black beam of magic directed at Freddie, who crossed his arms to create her defense.

-You have magic ?! You said you didn't have! - Freddie yelled.

-Of course I have, idiot! Or how would the dragon have slept? I can't believe how gullible you are. I am not useless like you! -

Freddie had a flurry of memories. The night they went down to the catacombs, the dragon, the attack, the mysterious figure, the queen in her metamorphosis ... everything connected.

-Perhaps ... you-you were the one of that time? - Freddie asked intrigued, scared and stuttering from shock and fright.

-Of course it was me! Who else knows about the existence of this crown? Who else would know of its powers? Even the queen does not know what great power it grants! -

Atticus was getting closer with stronger attacks, leaving them completely cornered against the wall. Freddie and John tried to return the attack, but Atticus easily evaded them, and as he advanced and his dark intentions showed more and more on his face.

It was all a painting, a terrifying one. Atticus walking along the central corridor, with the flames and wood consuming in the background, taking long steps as his hands lit up with magic and his eyes seemed to have the same effect. They looked dark, empty and heartless, only illuminated by the flares in the background and a growing flash of anger and thirst for revenge. 

He attacked harder and harder, making it harder for Freddie and John to evade the attacks. They would not fight him, that was what he wanted. They had to think fast or they would die of one of the many options. The magical flares that Atticus had launched, apparently long-lasting, would either completely consume the limited oxygen down there, or weaken the structure and all would collapse by burying them, all if they weren't killed first. Their ideas ran out, like their strength, the corridor and their time, since Atticus was about to get to where they were and there was no sign of pity in his eyes or any possibility of repentance in his eyes, when suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks and erupted in anger:

-AGH, I'm sick! I'm tired of you! - Shouted Atticus angrily - You do not even try to fight!, You are a waste of time, I will get rid of you at once!

Atticus raised his hands and with one movement, knocked a huge stone off the ceiling and dropped it on top of the boys. They both ducked and ended up on the ground, everything was seen in slow motion. Luckily, Freddie was able to react quickly and created a magic shield protecting them, but the stone was too heavy, he knew it would not last long.

-I leave you to your luck gentlemen, have ... - Atticus let out a sarcastic and evil triumphant laugh - a good night.- He made a small mocking bow and headed for the exit. There were only two left to get rid of.

Meanwhile, inside the bubble, it began to shrink due to the weight of the stone.

-John, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can hold this stone for much longer ... - Freddie said between moans of suffering and effort. He was sweaty and trembling more and more. - If you are going to think of something, do it now ... -

-I-I don't-I-I don't know what to do Freddie, we're dead men ... -

-It can not be that you give up so easy, John, we did not fight so much for anything, I did not bear his insults for anything ... - Freddie said, starting to get angry.

John had an idea, it was something dangerous and very risky, but right now it was all or nothing.

-He called you a drug addict, Freddie, and he didn't even regret it.-

-I know what he called me! John was there, he told me! - Freddie said annoyed. If there was one thing he hated, it was that they played with his past like that.

-He believed you weak Freddie, that's why he called you a drug addict. He doesn't think you have enough strength to get out of this or anything.

-Don't call me that! - Freddie began to scream taking courage and forgetting more and more the weight of the rock.

-Call you how? Weak or drug addict?

-JOHN! - Freddie roared. 

-Don't be weak, Freddie, come on, I know you can do better than this. -

-I'M SAVING OUR LIVES RIGHT NOW, UNGRATEFUL, AND YOU CALL ME WEAK! - Freddie shouted starting to get angry. - IT COULD HAVE ALREADY RELEASED THIS DAMN ROCK ON OUR HEADS AND WE WOULD HAVE ALREADY DEAD, BUT I'M TRYING TO SAVE US!

Freddie was so focused on what he felt that he was inadvertently radiating light and heat, growing more intense. It was magic that emerged from him. Magic in its pure state. John noticed that it worked and escalated the situation.

-THEN WHY DON'T YOU DO IT, EH !? KILL US NOW, IN A GOOD TIME, OR ARE YOU ALSO A DAMN COWARD? - John shouted convinced hoping that was enough to complete his plan.

-I AM NOT A COWARD !, I AM FREDDIE MERCURY, HEIR TO THE THRONE OF THE FIRST REGION OF RHYE, AND I COULD BE MANY THINGS, BUT NEVER - A - COWARD!

Atticus's stillness was interrupted by a loud bang, an explosion. Incredulous, Atticus turned to see what the hell was going on behind him as he planned how to get the crown out of the bubble. John had done it. A cloud of dust, smoke and earth rose, radiating rays of light of different light colors, mainly white. On the misty screen, a graceful figure spread out with large wings radiating light.

As the picture became clearer, Freddie could be seen totally transformed, wearing a full black suit with some transparent parts and quite a bit of glitter, with large transparent black dragonfly wings and with light colored blocks such as green, blue, pink and orange that made the light wings look like a handmade stained glass window with carefully selected crystals. Still radiating projected lights with the colored parts of his wings, Freddie began to levitate and rise, while Atticus and John stared at him in astonishment, only John filled with hope and Atticus terrified.  
"It is impossible," he thought.

Atticus did not expect one of them to achieve his metamorphosis. They were completely inexperienced in magic! This ... further complicates matters.

Somehow, while Atticus looked at him in puzzlement, with a flap of his wings Freddie knocked down the planks that covered the stained glass windows of the dome, which fell to the ground, shattering and causing John to run to hide behind a pillar. Freddie aligned his wings with the moonlight that filtered through one of the stained glass windows, concentrated it, and caused rays of light that Atticus managed to dodge, since he knew one of those in his eye and would not see any other light in his life.

-Nice light show, but don't be a coward and come closer! - Atticus shouted provoking and inviting Freddie to fight - Let's see how good you are with magic. -

Atticus was the first to attack. He cast a spell of black butterflies, which was supposed to bring Freddie down from his cloud, but he dodged it with incredible ease, causing it to collide with one of the crystals, causing it to fly to pieces.

Frustrated by this, Atticus attacked multiple times without leaving any space. He tried everything: beams of magic, spells with fire, attacks combined, but Freddie dodged each one gracefully without taking any damage as he went lower and lower to the ground.

Atticus was starting to rave, how was it possible that a brat from Freddie's class was beating him?

-Your new wings and your elegant tricks are very beautiful ... do you think you are better than me huh? You are NOBODY if you compare yourself to me! - Atticus shouted, changing his strategy and trying to distract Freddie. It was not successful. Freddie had full control of his senses and felt his magic flow through his veins. He had succeeded and nothing would deconcentrate him.

-Do you ignore me? - Said Atticus again resorting to his sarcasm playing the offended. - How rude, Freddie, I thought I taught you that a prince is always polite. I'm afraid I'll have to erase you from the line of succession once and for all, I've been quite patient with you already. -

Atticus concentrated all his strength, and with a rather complicated movement of his hands, a thick, dark ray of magic began to emerge, moving swiftly toward Freddie.

John saw all this from behind, but this time he did not interfere and he trusted Freddie, something in him told him to do it.

Freddie was still focused, and he simply extended his palm and with that he contained the thick attack holding all the magic in his hand, just like Atticus had done with John's flames at the beginning of everything.

Atticus was stunned, he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Freddie was a bigger threat than he thought, he was absurdly powerful.

Once Atticus finished casting the magic beam, Freddie had it all in his hand, and with a clash of palms in front of his chest and arms outstretched, he suppressed all the magic and concentrated it on a single point, making it a small sphere and then brightly blinding rays of light emerging from his hands. He opened them diagonally and between them appeared a brilliant sword made of light and magic, large and quite powerful apparently.

Freddie finally opened his eyes and with a flap of wings, he rushed towards Atticus without giving him time to react and with his sword pierced Atticus's stomach causing him to double over in pain. The sword melted into his body and he felt a sharp shooting pain that burned right at the spot where Freddie attacked him. He got as far away as he could, although he didn't get very far with his wound. After the instantaneous burning of being pierced by a sword made with his own trans-formed magic, he began to feel a hot and somewhat sticky liquid right where the wound, which was descending down his abdomen slowly.

Regaining his sight, since the light of the sword had dazzled him, Atticus could make out a large stain on his white shirt. He touched the stain and was surprised to see his hand stained with his purple blood. He was defeated and if he continued fighting he would die, he had no options, he had to retire.

-This ... It won't be the last time you'll hear from me. Someday, we will recover those that were taken from us ... - With that said, Atticus vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

After seeing that Atticus was gone, John emerged from his hiding place and carefully approached Freddie. He knew it was just Freddie but that didn't take away from how terrifyingly powerful he looked.

-F-Freddie?- John cautiously touched Freddie's shoulder.

Freddie watched him with those light-filled eyes, something had definitely changed in him. Freddie closed his eyes and when they opened they returned to normal. His wings slowly disappeared radiating light and in the end leaving a trail with his silhouette, his suit disappeared at the same time and in the same way. Freddie fell to the ground on his knees completely exhausted. John bent down with him and hugged him.

-What happened? - Freddie asked confused.

-You got your metamorphosis Freddie, you did it!-

-That I did what?-

-Yes, don't you remember? The bubble, the rock ...

-I think I am beginning to remember. - Freddie said curtly.

-Yes, well, sorry for everything I said, which I think you're remembering. It was just my strategy to help you achieve metamorphosis. - John said somewhat sorry.

-You are lucky that I do not have the strength to get angry ... - Freddie said jokingly. - Thanks, John, you saved us. -

-You saved us, Freddie. A little higher and you would have pierced his heart! I mean, if he has one ...

They both laughed and John took Freddie's arm to help him up and keep him balanced.

-But ... what do we do with the crown? - Freddie asked barely managing to get up shakily. - Atticus said it was very powerful.

-True, we cannot leave it in this filthy and ruined place ... -

-I propose that we take it and take it with us, then see where to hide it.

-Sounds good to me, come on.

They had to go for Roger and Brian.

Trying to be as fast as possible, as he gradually regained his strength, John guided Freddie to the exit.

They walked through the tunnel with the only illumination of a small flame from John. Soon after, Brian and Roger were found. Sitting in the hallway with very long faces and grimaces of concern. Seeing John and Freddie, they both jumped up and looked worried but relieved at the same time.

-Where have you been?! - Roger asked worried.

-They almost killed us, thanks for asking -

-What happened? -Brian asked.

John did not answer immediately he simply continued on his way along with Freddie. Brian and Roger followed them strangely. Roger kept asking questions and finally managed to fill John's patience.

-Okay, well, I'll tell you everything, but only if you shut up later and promise not to ask questions until Freddie is better to answer them.

-I promise. - Roger said like a little boy.

John told them everything in great detail as they traversed where the dragon was, whose existence they had practically forgotten. John was starting to get a bad feeling. They had spent a good time down there and he didn't know how they would explain his absence, nor to pale Freddie nor the magic crown.

They went up little by little as John told the others and they were thinking of something. Just as they left the catacombs and advanced a few meters in the hallway, they discovered that John's presentiment was correct, since they saw how the queen turned the corner of the hallway and approached them completely enraged.

-Where have you been? - She said putting her hands on her hips - I have been looking for them everywhere and ... - The queen looked them up and down with a grimace of disgust - And why are they so dirty? -

Freddie opened his mouth to reply but the queen quickly cut him off.

-Go up to my office and we'll talk there - She turned around and walked, completely indignant.

The office was serious. The four of them swallowed and went with it. All along the way the queen scolded them about how irresponsible they were and that they couldn't leave without saying anything.

They arrived at the queen's office and it was exactly the same as the first time they entered it, only with more disorder.

-Now, tell me what happened to you - The queen said seriously as she sat in her office and interlaced her fingers putting her elbows on the desk. - I can't leave you two seconds alone without something happening. -

None of the four spoke. They didn't even know if they should tell him all or only part of it.

-Ehm ... Freddie will tell you everything. - Roger said while giving a little push to the front to Freddie, who already looked a more normal color.

Freddie didn't protest, after all, he was he knew more than everyone about what had just happened but even so the queen's gaze was not comforting at all.

-Amm ... what happened ... was that ... - Freddie couldn't speak - We went to the catacombs with Atticus - It was the first thing he said.

-Excuse me? - The Queen said surprised.

-Well, what happens is that Atticus told us that you had a mission of extreme importance to us, which turned out to be a lie, so he took us to the catacombs to "recover" an ancient relic. We arrived at some ruins where we discovered that he is a madman and he tried to ... murder us - Freddie spoke quickly, almost without pause.

The queen sighed heavily and covered her face with one hand. The boys just watched her without knowing what to do. It was evident that the news of Atticus was going to affect her in that way, how could she not? He was the closest person to her on the council. And with whom she had been the longest, about ten years.

The queen did not speak for several minutes and the boys did not know if they should withdraw but finally she spoke:

-You can retire. I need to be alone for a moment. -

They hesitated for a second but in the end left her office.

The party was already over. There were no people, no music, and not all that peaceful atmosphere before they went down to the catacombs.

Brian walked faster than normal, just as he did when he was anxious or uneasy about something.

-And what will we do with the crown? -Roger asked as he ran a little to catch up with Brian.

Brian stopped dead in his tracks, causing Roger to almost collide with him.

-We have to get rid of it. - Brian said seriously without turning to see them.

-Sorry?! - Freddie said completely outraged.

-It is the right thing, Freddie. - Brian raised his voice and turned to see them - We don't know why he wants this Atticus crown but I know it's not for a good thing. We just have to get rid of it. So we will be safer -

-Won't you take her back to where it was? - John asked.

-No. If we leave it where it was, Atticus will know and will return. It will have no protection.-

Freddie opened his mouth to protest but said nothing, just closed it again. Brian was right as much as it pained him to admit it. He did not want to get rid of that crown, he felt that there was something special about it. He had nothing to prove it, it was just a hunch, and so he couldn't convince Brian.

Freddie sighed heavily, finally giving up.

-It's okay. I will get rid of it. -

-Are you sure? - Brian asked while giving the crown to Freddie - How will you do it? -

-I'll throw it ... - Freddie said determinedly - In the deepest of Rhye's fourth sea. -

Having the crown in his hands again, he felt that magic in him again. It seemed that only he perceived it since Brian had not mentioned anything about it.

-Agree. I trust you Freddie. - Brian put his hand on Freddie's shoulder and gave him a small smile - We'd better rest, it's been a long night. -

All said goodbye and each went to their respective room.

Already in his room, Freddie sat on his bed and carefully studied the crown.

The crown was made with gold, it was a circle decorated with eight rosettes in the shape of a kicked cross and fleur-de-lys that alternated and were decorated with precious stones. Four diadems that converge on the upper part of the crown are supported on the cross-shaped canopies, finished off with an orb.

It was adorned with gems, precious and semi-precious stones. The edges of the circle of the base and each of the diadems were decorated with a row of pearls.

He noticed an almost imperceptible detail in the gold. It was a name. Freddie ran his fingers through the engraving that was almost erased by time.

In the fuzzy little letters, it said "My Fairy King"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this is not the end, there will be a second part called Killer Queen that will be out very soon.
> 
> Did you like the story? What do you expect for the second part?
> 
> Thanks so much for all the support!
> 
> Tumblr: borealis-strange


End file.
